And Then There Was You
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt is currently studying at NYU with Santana. One day at central park, he sees an adorable, older man, with a little girl. Come to find out, Mr. Dreamy is now Kurt's history teacher. Age gap!fic Professor!Blaine & CollegeStudent!Kurt Rachel, Santana, and Elliot too. Mentions of Brittana and Finchel. Rated M. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, last night, I was _trying _to sleep, but to no avail. (Sept 30) Too many ideas running around; my brain wouldn't shut down...racing thoughts, blah, blah, blah...and _this _idea came to me. Right now, it's a one shot, BUT if people like it, and want me to continue, I can. Blaine is older in this. 9 years, to be exact. Age gap fic. Not your thing, then don't read. :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing! :) (Been working on this since Tuesday morning, Sept 30 :D)

Kurt Hummel growled in annoyance as he read the same paragraph _four _times. He sat comfortably on a wooden bench in central park, _trying _to study for his History exam early Monday morning, but to no avail. So, here he was on a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning, you got it, _studying. Or at least trying to. _Kurt thought miserably. His mind raced with superfluous and bullshit thoughts. _What's the deal with Rachel and her Broadway career? Why am *I* so concerned with it?... DID Elliot ever find his band members he spent months looking for...? Hopefully, Mercedes and her record deal manager, Timothy, is doing ok...he's being reasonable this time...? How's my dad and his current health?...Santana and Brittany are ok as far as speaking to Santana's aunt? Is she still upset at Santana for "loving women the way you're supposed to love men"? _

Yeah, not so superfluous, now thinking about it, when it involves his friends and familys' well being.

Bringing a finger to his temple, trying to soothe his persistent headache, he squinted his eyes once more, really concentrating on his study materials.

"D-Daddy! Where's Lucky?"

Kurt looked up to the sound of a little girl, probably about 4 or 5 years old, looking around frantically in search for this...Lucky. _Probably a family pet?_ An older man came up to her, holding a red frisbee, and his hazel eyes searched around the park. The sounds of screaming and excited kids tossing footballs, to teenagers rollerblading or cycling down the sidewalks, to elderly enjoying each other's company were seen through out the entire park.

_She's adorable...gosh, I hope she finds "Lucky". _Kurt thought with a smile. He tapped his pencil against his chin, watching the little girl as her dark curls bounced atop her head. As he watched her more and more, he noticed she started to panic. The older man, most likely her father, knelt down, and rubbed her back comfortingly as her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"Baby girl, I'm _sure _we'll find Lucky, don't you worry."

_Hol-y...HE'S adorable..._Kurt was now completely zeroed in on this...man. This stunning and gorgeous man looked to be in his late 20's? Early 30's? He, like his daughter, had the thick, dark curls, and he wore black framed glasses and his smile was gentle. Kurt also noticed he wore beige slacks, a white collared button up shirt with a black and red vest over it. The man grabbed her hand, and as they left she had a cute pout upon her face.

Kurt sighed and went back to his work. His cell phone rang, and he noticed it was Rachel. He rolled his eyes. _Figures. _He ignored the constant _buzz_, and went back to work.

xxxK&Bxxx

Once Kurt graduated high school, he KNEW he'd _somehow _get to New York. He applied for NYU, thinking of just going for his basic education right now. He was a good student; he studied hard; he wasn't so much as a teacher's pet, per se, but he _was _liked by most of his teachers. Now, at 20 years old, he felt like his life was going the way he wants it to. In high school, his best friends that he could rely on were Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones. Now, it works out for everyone because they share a nice homey loft together. Except for Mercedes, she lives in her own one bedroom apartment, conveniently just down the street. When Rachel _wasn't _hogging the hot water, singing at the top of her lungs to practice for her Broadway career, everyone did get along for the most part. Then, a month or two after Kurt, Rachel, and Santana got situated in this spacious loft, 23 year old Elliot Starchild joined the group. He came looking for a few extra band members for his group named Pamela Landsbury, only to find Kurt and Santana drinking Long Island Ice Tea's at a popular, well-known bar in NYC. He was gay, just like Kurt, but they were more like bros than anything else. They all loved him for his outgoing, smart, and whitty attitude. Kurt could come to him for advice, anything from questions about what popular skin creams to use to what's the best show to catch up on on boring Friday night's. (America's Next Top Model:Boys vs. Girls)

Everyone seemed to be doing ok since they all graduated. Mercedes got real lucky and stumbled upon a record dealer named Timothy Fisher. She also attends NYU, and in her free time, she writes and sings her own music. She's always been an unbelievable diva! Santana is a waitress at the Spotlight Diner during the weekends. She also studies with Kurt at NYU, and people knew her from her crude and sarcastic humor. Kurt and Santana were talking about her girlfriend of three years, Brittany moving in, as well.

It's one, big crowded loft. Sort of.

Aaaaand then, there's Rachel Barbara Berry. Broadway bound, annoying...selfish at times, but does what's right, for the most part. She rehearses _daily, _attending NYADA_, _just to keep her voice in check. Her boyfriend for three years, Finn Hudson, is supportive and caring. Even breaking up so many times in high school they _still _learned to rely on each other, get through hard times _together, _and try to find themselves, and their love, in the process. Unfortunately, Finn works back in Ohio, as the new McKinley's Glee Club teacher. So, Rachel looked forward to the holidays, traveling back home to see him, or vise versa.

Yeah, everyone seemed happy, for the most part.

_Seemed. _

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine Anderson walked out of his daughter's room with a smile and a shake of his head. He absolutely _adores _Addy, and would do _anything _for that special girl, and only girl in his life. He walked to his living room, and flopped down on the couch, opening a beer.

He took a drink and sighed. _What has my life become? Why can't I be happy? _

His phone _pinged! _with an incoming text, and he rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was.

Eli.

**Eli: Can we talk? Please, Blaine? Let's be adults, here. **

Blaine scoffed. _YOU cheated on ME, dumbass! _

**Blaine: No thanks, just need those divorce papers in the morning. **

** Eli: Are you being serious right now? **

** Blaine: Totally serious. **

** Eli: This is bullshit. Why won't you talk to me? **

** Blaine: Goodnight, Eli.**

Blaine turned his phone off and threw it on the cushion next to him. As he ran a free hand through his hair, he thought about his next move. _What's best for Addy? I definitely DO NOT want her near him..._

Blaine was married to Eli for about 3 years (engaged for 1) before he came home one night, only to find him in bed with another man. Blaine felt his heart _literally _breaking. Lots of yelling happened that night, and Blaine, indeed, kicked out Eli, with no regrets. Eli was a manager at his father's law firm, so he made big bucks. Blaine hated the fact that he felt he never really provided for himself and his daughter. He has a teaching degree, having taken college courses a few years back, before Addy was born. So, he wasn't completely bad off. But, he was determined to get his life back together, back on track, for him AND Addy.

They BOTH deserve that much.

Lucky, their golden retriever, happy wagged his tail as he walked up to Blaine. He set his head on the man's lap, and in return, Blaine laughed, (knowing Lucky does this to recieve the craved attention) and he pet him gently on the head.

He got up, walked over to his computer, and sat down to check his email. As the computer bright screen lit up, he clicked on his inbox. Finding an email from NYU, he scrunched his dark, triangular eyebrows in confusion. As he opened it, a wide grin was on his face, and he pumped a fist in the air for good measures.

As Addy lay snoring in the next room, he thought, _maybe it's MY turn. I may just finally BE happy. Addy and I both. Things MAY just go as planned... _

xxxK&Bxxx

"I swear to Christ, Hummel, please shut Berry up! She's been fucking singing like a damn screeching _cow _in that shower for over an hour, and I WILL go all Lima Heights on her ass if Auntie Snix has NO hot water!" Santana ranted from the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for food.

"Rachel! Hurry the hell up!" Kurt shouted from behind his History textbook. "Shit...I swear San, if I don't _pass this damn exam..._my life is over..." Kurt said quietly, now staring off into space as reality hit him. He loathed failure.

"Oh, Lady Hummel, don't get your panties in a bunch, shit. You'll pass. I have my Mexican third eye..." She replied, walking back to the couch, holding a bag of Fritos and a coke.

"Some things never change..." Kurt mumbled as he went back to studying.

"Hummel, I _know_ what your problem is..." Santana said examining her nails with some great importance.

"What's that?" Kurt wrote down his notes frantically with his No. 2 pencil, but not looking up.

"YOU, my friend, need a good lay."

Silence.

Kurt slowly looked up, "Really?" He deadpanned. "No thanks, not right now. San, you KNOW I don't have time for a boyfriend!"

"Oh, stop your complaining. _Everyone knows _if you were having SEX, Hummel, you wouldn't be so damn _stressed _all the time!" She retorted.

Kurt scoffed.

_Yeah, that'd be great if I could find someone to like me. _Kurt thought. The only boyfriend Kurt ever had was Sam in high school. They never got far, either. They only dated for about a month, before Sam transferred to a new school because his dad _finally _got a lucrative job. Sam...he was more of a...fling I guess you could say. Kurt has never really been in love.

"I second this." Elliot piped up from across the room in the recliner, texting away on his phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and stated sarcastically, "I'm _so glad _that my sex life is a concern to you all..."

"Just looking out for ya bro." Elliot smiled.

"Porcelain, we _care _about you." Santana said with sincerity in her voice.

Just then, Rachel happily came out, wearing only her white cotton towel. She hummed under her breath.

"Jesus, Berry put some clothes on..." Santana muttered.

"I'll have you know that I'm _trying _to let my skin _breathe _because I heard it's good for your vocal range...something about pores..." She mumbled, looking for her PJs.

Santana burst out laughing. "O-Ok...if you say so, Rach. My turn!" Santana skipped to the bathroom.

At the sound of the shower running, the curtain moving, they all heard a _"GOD DAMN IT, BERRY!" _

Rachel looked around guiltily, and with a shrug of her shoulders said, "Sorry?"

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt tiredly rubbed his eyes, glanced at the clock, noting the time. _2:47am. Shit, I should really sleep..._Kurt thought, yawning.

"Hummel?! You're _STILL _awake?!" Santana came into the living room, her Iphone 5 in her hand. "Didn't you go to bed, like, at 10:00?"

"Couldn't sleep..." Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"Dayum, you needs to sleep..." She said, sitting down next to him.

"I _need _alot of things, San..." Kurt said bluntly.

"Ok, you know what? C'Mon. You're done. Let's go to bed, Hummel." She reprimanded, closing his book and grabbing his arm.

Finally giving up, he sighed and followed her to his private bedroom, with his midnight blue curtain. He lay down on his bed, curling up against his pillow, and fell fast asleep.

xxxK&Bxxx

The remaining of that Sunday, Kurt slept for the most part, _finally _ waking up at about 4:00pm. His stomach growled, and he headed for the kitchen. "Morning guys."

"It's 4 in the afternoon, Kurt." Rachel deadpanned.

"Uh-huh, cool..." He mumbled from behind the fridge door, searching for something substantial to eat, but only finding a couple of strawberry Yoplait yogurts, a gallon of whole milk, eggs, and a liter of diet coke. "Shit, I should go pick up some more groceries... " He complained.

"You do that, porcelain. Don't forget my frozen mexican burritos..." Santana said, flipping through the newest issue of _Vogue _magazine.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and closed the fridge, replying, "Ok, _fine, _I'm making a list. What do we need?" He prepared to write down the items.

"Bread."

"Mexican frozen burritos..."

"Cucumbers." Elliot said, walking out from the bathroom.

Kurt looked up, and repeated, "Cucumbers?"

"I'm on a diet, Kurt. Cucumber sandwiches." He said.

"O-K, have fun with that..." Kurt said, noting the vegetable on the list.

"Lemons, Kurt. And lots of them." Rachel said. "They are for my voice. I _cannot risk _losing my voice..."

"I know, I know. Sheesh. Some days, I have no idea _how _I put up with you guys..." Kurt retorted.

"You love us, Hummel." Santana smirked.

Kurt smiled, got up, and headed for the door. "Ok then, I'll be back later. I've got my phone, if you guys forgot anything else, just text me."

They all hummed, Santana leaning forward in concentration (obviously magazine forgotten), all of their eyes never leaving the current (and apparently, _veeeery _interesting) t.v. show.

Kurt closed the door quietly, stepping out into the warm sun. He squinted his eyes as he looked around. Lots of people were out walking their dogs, mingling with one another about the Sunday news, or just enjoying the sun in general. Kurt himself, _loves _sunny days like today. He pulled out his phone, checking the weather.

_82 degrees and sunny! Not bad! _Kurt thought, grinning. His phone _pinged!_ with an incoming text, and he saw that Elliot texted him.

**Elliot: Kuuuuurt? :( **

** Kurt: Yes, Elliot? **

** Elliot: Forget the damn cucumbers. Grab cookies. And pie. Lots of pie. I need pie, Kurt. :P **

** Kurt: ...ooookay? Cookies it is, then. :P **

** Elliot: You forgot the PIE, Kurt. -_-**

** Kurt: Right, PIE, too. Got it. BBL. Stay out of trouble. :) **

** Elliot: Moi? Difficulte? Psssh. **

** Kurt: Uh, huh. Later. **

Kurt giggled as he walked faster to the store. Good thing they lived, like, right down the street from the local convenience store. As he texted Elliot back, he collided with another person. As a loud _oompfh! _escaped Kurt's mouth, he heard a smooth honey-like voice apologizing repeatedly.

"Oh god! I'm s-so sorry! S-Shoot!"

Kurt's head snapped up to see _ohgodthatadorablemanfromtheparktheotherday _staring right at him, as he dusted his bright yellow mustard-colored skinnies with a grunt.

_Well, that's an interesting and differentbutsexy look for Mr. Hottie here..._Kurt looked up, eyes wide and stuttered, "I-It's ok, I ...I should p-probably watch where I-I'm going next time..." He swallowed as he stared at Hunky Man up close. He _really did have _beautiful and warm honey eyes..._wow, mesmerizing. _Kurt thought.

The man laughed. "No, it's really my fault. Sorry again..." Mr. Gorgeous trailed off. "A-Are you ok...?" Mr. Sexy asked, touching Kurt's arm in concern.

Kurt's insides turned to mush as his body felt like it was on fire just from this beautiful man's warmth of his olive-skinned hand. "Yeah. Great." Kurt squeaked out. _Wait! Where's his daughter? _Kurt thought, looking around, because _ohgodifIkeepSTARINGintothoseeyesI'llneverwanttoleavehim..._

"Shoot! I'm l-late! Well, I'm sorry again, but I have to get going! Have a good day!" Mysterious hottie man walked off in a rush, Kurt's curelean eyes never leaving the nice round swell of the man's ass.

_Snap out of it, Perv! He's older than you, anyway! _Kurt frowned. _But, oh sooooo gorgeous..._

Kurt sighed deeply, and continued on his way, pocketing his phone.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Thank _God, _Hummel. You got my burritos!" Santana said in relief, as she pulled them out of the brown paper bag. She heated the oven, and made her snack.

Elliot _cheered _as his eyes landed on a lemon meringue pie. "Oh _God, Kuuuuuurt..._" Elliot moaned obscenely.

Kurt held up a finger, "I'm gonna stop you right there, buddy...it's _just pie." _Kurt said, putting the groceries in the cabinets.

_"But, Kuuuuurt..." _Elliot went on, eyes never leaving that pie, "when you eat cucumber sandwiches, every single day, for a week, it gets _old._"

"But, that's not MY fault, is it now?" Kurt said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Where's my lemons, Kurt?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Fridge."

"Thanks!" Rachel exclaimed, heading for the fridge.

"No problem."

"Berry, you best back the hells away from my burritos, or else..." Santana started, snapping her fingers.

Rachel scoffed. _Please, _Santana, they wouldn't be good for my voice, anyway..." She trailed off, looking for the kettle, cutting board, and a knife.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kurt's mind went back to a pair of hazel orbs..._I should have gotten his name..._Kurt thought, frowning.

The four of them enjoyed the rest of the night, watching reruns of Desperate Housewives, all snuggled on the couch, with Elliot in the recliner happily eating his pie.

That night, as they all got ready for bed early due to early morning classes, or rehearsals, Kurt's dreams involved those familiar honey orbs, that gentle smile, and those thick, unruly curls...

xxxK&Bxxx

The next morning, Kurt woke up, feeling completely refreshed.

And horny. Because of certain _dreams..._

_And late! SHIT! No! _Kurt rushed out, slamming the door on the way out. He jumped in his Lincoln Navigator (16th birthday present from his father, Kurt was estatic!) and sped to the university.

_Finally, _as he made his way into his histroy class, (with seconds to spare) he sat down with a _thump! _

"Bad morning, porcelain?" Santana said coyly from behind him.

"You have _NO _idea..." He muttered, pulling out his college notebook and notes.

"Class, sorry I'm late! From what I understand, you guys have an exam today, so please put all notes, textbooks, and notebooks away. The only thing on your desk should be a No. 2 pencil."

_Wait. I fucking KNOW that voice...what the..._Kurt's head snapped up, looking right at _SexyhothandsomebutolderohwellwhothehellcaresNOWguyfromthepark!_ Kurt's mouth hung open.

"Hummel, close your mouth, you're drooling..." Santana sneered.

_When...when did he become a teacher?! What happened to Mrs. Thorne? Oh FUCK! IS THIS FATE? IS THIS REALLY TRULY FUCKING HAPPENING TO ME?! _Kurt started to hyperventilate. "I-It's him..." Kurt whispered in awe.

"Who?" she asked.

"Mr. Dreamy..." Kurt answered her with a lovestruck smile, setting his chin on his palm, his eyes never leaving _wait, Mr. Anderson..._as the hot teacher wrote his name on the board. He turned and started to pass out the exam papers.

Kurt cleared his throat, looking down, his head and neck feeling hot from the embarrassment. All of a sudden, the names of _Aaron+Michelle=Love _perfectly etched into his desk seemed interesting, as he waited for _Mr. Anderson, holy shit! _to come by to give him his test paper...

"Hey, I know you..."

Kurt looked up slowly, beet red as he stared into the teacher's eyes. "H-Hey..." He whispered timidly.

Mr. Anderson smiled. "Nice to see you in one piece,...?"

"K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt. Ok, then, well good luck on your exam, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt's eyes never left Mr. Anderson's adorable gaze.

The history teacher left, and Kurt let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's hot. Hummel, you _best _tap that ass, or _I will..._" Santana teased.

Kurt threw his head on his desk, mumbling under his breath, "I'm _SO screwed..._"

A/N: Aaaaaand? What's the verdict? How did I do? Yes, I know. I mentioned at the very beginning, I started this Tuesday, and it's now Friday, but I have kids, so therefore, it's harder to just type all this in one day. Please, _please let me know _how I did! Review? Should I go on? Or is it perfect the way it is? :)

-Marianne :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my! I'm veeeeery flattered and overwhelmed at the response this one shot got! I think, right now, it'll be a three part one shot, or three chapters. :) So, my family and I are moving (right now we're packing), so I won't be able to post until we have internet again, BOO. :( BUT, you can leave me in a review what you want me to update next! :P Mark Me Yours? Meet Me On the Dance Floor? So, please let me know in a review what YOU (yes! YOU!) would like me to update NEXT. :) Enjoy! :P

Santana whispered deviously from beside Kurt, "Hey, Hummel, at least _now_ you can get that good lay..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, then looked at Mr. Anderson as he neatly stacked his papers on his desk. _He is truly beautiful_. Kurt thought, his heart racing.

"Oh, don't give me that. I could practically _smell _ the sexual tension between you two..." Santana retorted.

"Santana, _shut up!_" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt?" Mr. Anderson called out, then looked down at a piece of paper he held his his hand, probably learning names. "Santana? Quiet during the exam."

Santana licked her lips, answering, _"Feisty. Mmmm, I like that..._I loooove a man in control..."

Mr. Anderson stiffled a laugh, Kurt could tell. But then, Kurt thought of something, and his stomach clenched at this particular thought. _How do I even know if he's GAY?! He's more than likely straight...He has a daughter...which means he is married...Shit! WHY did I NOT think of this?! _Kurt frowned, but went back to his exam, nonetheless.

As he continued to answer questions, he would look up every now and then, just to see what Mr. Anderson was doing.

Obviously, the same couple of things every time. Either checking his phone, (with a grimace), writing, the ball-point pen smoothly going across the paper, (with that sexy bite of his bottom lip), or looking for something specific in his desk, only to let out a frustrated sigh.

Yeah, Kurt totally _was NOT ogling _him...

xxxK&Bxxx

_Damn it, Eli, fuck OFF. _Blaine thought, grimacing as he checked his phone _again, _seeing the fifth text in 6 minutes from the douchebag. _I don't have time for this..._He noted the time, 9:34am, and ran a hand through his tousled curls. _This class will be over in 6 minutes...yeah it's gonna be a long day...Although...maybe NOT so long...that adorable Kurt keeps eyeing me...Stop, Blaine! He's waaaay too young. _Blaine's subconscious kept arguing back and forth. _But...but he's adorable, oh my god. His chestnut locks I'd run my hands through...his perfect angelic voice...I could get used to hearing that all day long! _

Suddenly, the bell sounded for class ending, startling him, and Blaine said, "Ok, time's up. Hand them in."

The class got their things, turned their exams in, and Kurt purposely went slower than the other students, admiring Mr. Anderson's sweet smile. He felt his face flush, and looked around. Hoisting his backpack up on to his shoulder, he walked to the Mr. Beautiful's desk, and laid the exam paper down.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

Kurt just nodded, his insides turning to mush as he left the classroom. _OHMYGODHESPERFECT. _

"Go on, Hummel, let it all out...I _know _you want to..." Santana deadpanned from beside Kurt.

Kurt squealed, arms flailing, and Santana laughed. "S-San, he knows m-my name..._GOD..._I..."

"Hummel, _of course he knows your fucking name, _remember you _told him?" _Santana reminded him.

Kurt stopped and turned beet red. "O-Oh...of course I did." He frowned.

"Don't worry, auntie Snix can work her magic for you two love birds. I gots it _all _figured out..." She smirked.

A horrified look was planted upon Kurt's face and he hissed, catching up with her, "San, _don't you DARE..." _

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt walked into the loft, a dreamy lovestruck smile planted on his face, with Santana in tow.

"Kurt! Kurt, guess what! My teacher said he'd call me back if-" Rachel stopped short when she saw his dazed expression. "Kurt? What's wrong?" She grabbed his arm, he dropped his bag, and she led him to the couch.

"Someone is in looooove..." Santana sang out playfully.

"Mmmmmmm..." Kurt hummed, sitting down with a _flop! _

"Someone is gonna get laaaaidd..." She sang out again.

Kurt snapped out of his trance, and Rachel's mouth was agape.

"Wait? What? Kuuuuurt? Who is the guy?" Rachel asked, smiling big.

"San, I don't even know if he's _gay! _For all I know, he could be as straight as a pin!" Kurt stated, with a frown.

"Are you fucking _serious _right now, Hummel?! Did you _see _the way he looked at you?!" Santana argued, folding her arms across her chest.

Kurt just stared at her. _What's she TALKING about? _

"Clearly, you're oblivious, porcelain..." Santana tsked, with a shake of her head in disappointment.

"Uhhh, guys? Still here...who is the guy?" Rachel pressed, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Oh, it's just our new history teacher." Santana said, examining her nails, waiting for Rachel's response.

"WHAT?! Kurt..." Rachel answered, sheaking her head. "Please be careful..."

_"We don't even know if he's GAY..." _Kurt emphasized.

"No, _you _ don't know if he's gay. _I _on the other hand, well, I'm _fabulous _and I have excellent gaydar..." Santana said, walking to the fridge.

"What did I miss?" Elliot asked as he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing much...Ms. Ashton lost her dog again, it's 84 degrees outside today, oh, and, Kurt likes his new history teacher..." Rachel answered with a wave of her hand.

"Oh. Well, ok then. Hmm." Elliot mumbled, walking to the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. He poured himself a glass.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You guys are exhausting."

"But you love us!" Santana exclaimed.

Another roll of his eyes.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Ok, so guys, _I _needs my private lady time with Brit, so _please _don't come in my room for the next, oh, " Santana said, looking at her phone, "10 minutes. Capche?"

They all mumbled 'Mmmhmmms' as they went back to what they were distracted with.

She smiled, and walked to her part of the room, and closed the curtain. She dialed Brittany's number and took a deep breath. Her hands fidgeting nervously as it rang and rang, she sat down on her bed and twirled her ponytail.

"San! Hi! I knew it was you because my little green leprechaun has ESP..." Brittany said happily.

"H-Hi, Brit. How are you?" Santana genuinely asked her girlfriend.

"I'm ok, I guess. Ohio is still boring...Lord Tubbington won't stop smoking...I miss you, San..." A hint of sadness was detected in her voice. Santana knew this, also, because they've been together for so long, it's practically...well, so..._Brittany. _

"I miss you, too, Britt. So, listen, I've saved up enough money for you. I'm buying you a plane ticket to move here, and move in with me..." Santana stated nervously, although, she already _knew _ Brittany wouldn't complain.

"Santana! You're so sweet! But,..." Brittany paused.

Santana held her breath.

"Can I bring Lord Tubbington? He won't like it if I leave him here, alone..." She finished.

Santana let her breath out. _Thank God! _She giggled, "_Yes, _babe, you can bring Lord Tubbington...hell you can even bring _the pope, I don't care, _as long I have you in my arms again, because I needs to get my mack on..."

"Santana, I can't bring the _pope!" _She whispered. "He's taking a vacation in Rome!"

"Oh, Britt, I _cannot wait _to see you! Ok, so I'll give you all the information..." She started, listing the departure time from Lima, what gate she'll be arriving at, and what time.

Brittany hummed in agreement, and they said their goodbyes. Santana smiled as she hung up. Fiddling with her comforter, she started making plans as to what they would do when her girlfriend got here. She was _very _excited. She got out her journal, and started listing ideas of what they could do together...

xxxK&Bxxx

"Daddy! I don't _want _broccoli! I want _ice cream! _Can I have ice cream, _please?" _Addy whined at the dinner table, just as Blaine set out her plate of chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and freshly steamed broccoli.

"Addy, _no. _Not until you eat your vegetables." Blaine replied sternly.

She made a face.

Blaine sighed. "Addy, just please eat, sweetheart."

"Where's papa?" She asked instead, avoiding her green veggies.

Blaine sighed, clearly _not wanting _to have this conversation with her right now. "He's, uhm, moving out..."

"Why?"

"Addy..." Blaine said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly, "sometimes...grown-ups have problems...well, papa and I did. He didn't want to cooperate..."

"What's that mean?" She asked, swinging her feet under the table.

"Well, it means we both wanted different things..." _He wanted to be a cheating jackass, so...yeah, NOT my fault..._Blaine thought, his hands gripping his knife and fork.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Addy asked.

"I'm ok sweetie. How about after dinner we watch a movie? I'll let you pick, how does that sound?" He questioned her, smiling gently.

She paused, tapping her chin adorably. "Hmmm, The Little Mermaid?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Blaine laughed. "That sounds perfect! Now, eat your broccoli."

Her smile dropped instantly.

xxxK&Bxxx

Needless to say, the rest of Monday went fairly smooth, with Kurt, Santana (_giddy_ with excitement as she babbled _nonstop_ about Brittany coming to _stay_, which now involved _everyone _compromising certain situations in the loft), Elliot, and Rachel finishing off the night with everyone going to bed, happy for once.

Tuesday morning, as Kurt groggily crawled out of bed, he actually started to look forward to his classes and studies at NYU.

Totally _not _because of Mr. Anderson.

Ok, maybe _a little. _

As Kurt walked into history, clutching his books to his chest, he made his way towards his desk, avoiding _peeking _at Mr. Anderson.

Because he was afraid if he _started to even look _at Mr. Anderson, he'd _never stop, _and he did _not _ want to seem creepy. At all.

Kurt pretty much figured though, that he absolutely _couldn't _avoid him, really. He started to pick at his No. 2 pencil's eraser, waiting for class to begin.

"Okaaay, everyone calm down, please..." Mr. Anderson's smooth velvety voice came from the front of the classroom. "I have...in my hand..." He paused, pushing his glasses up.

_Fuck, those glasses... _Kurt thought lustfully, his eyes _practically _raking up and down the teacher's body. _I'm sooooo listening, Mr. Anderson...I'll do ANYTHING for you..._Kurt sat forward, crossing his hands in interest. He licked his lips, concentrating on those beautiful plump lips, babbling about something..._oh, right, I'm supposed to be ACTUALLY listening...Shit. _

"...your exam scores. I have to say, most of you," his eyes settled on Kurt, and the student looked down with a red tint, "I was _very impressed _with..." He started to hand them out, the students eager to see how well they did.

He stopped in front of Kurt's desk, put the exam paper face-down, and walked off slowly.

_This is it. How did I do? _Kurt took a deep breath, heart pounding, because _duh, he really wanted to pass, _and flipped it over. His eyes popped open upon seeing the _A-, _and a huge grin slowly spread across his face. _Yes! _

Mr. Anderson's gaze fell upon Kurt's wide grin, and his stomach did odd flip flops..._What the...? What's going ON with me?! _

Meanwhile, Kurt scanned the paper, re-reading his precise answers, and his eyes trailed to the bottom of the paper.

_Kurt, Please see me after class, if you can. _

_ -Mr. Anderson_

_ Oh shit..._Kurt gulped, his eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi lovelies. :) I hope everyone is doing well. So, listen, I KNOW it isn't Sunday, but, le sigh. I have waaaaaaaaaay too much time on my hands, so here's another update! (Hopefully no complaints) Please enjoy this update of sexy professor!Blaine. :)

Chapter 3

Kurt stared intently at his graded exam, wondering _just what _Mr. Anderson wanted. He felt a constant _buzz buzz _and rolled his eyes.

_Santana. _He discreetly took his phone out as Mr. Anderson taught his history lecture, and Kurt swiped the screen.

**From Santana: Don't roll your eyes, porcelain. You'll thank me later. ;)**

_What the fuck is she TALKING about?! I'm gonna KILL her! _Kurt thought in panic. He looked around, only to see the other students engrossed in the lesson.

**From Santana: Meet me in the hallway asap. Say you have bad bowels or something, Hummel. I wanna talk to you. **

Kurt's mouth hung open at that horrific text.

_From Kurt: Are you KIDDING me, San?! I can't tell Mr. McDreamy THAT! _

**From Santana: Fine. Sheesh. Say you just have to pee really, really badly because you cannot seem to stay away from soda, Hummel. Can't be THAT difficult...**

Kurt rolled his eyes again. _Love ya too, San. Shit. _

Kurt took a deep breath and raised his hand. "M-Mr. Anderson? May I be excused for the bathroom?"

He looked up from writing something of great importance (not really...) on the board, and answered with a smile, "Sure, Kurt."

Kurt quickly got up and walked to the front, grabbing the bathroom pass on his way out, avoiding the sexy professors' gaze the entire time.

Kurt released a huge breath he didn't know he was holding when he _finally _made it to the deserted hallway.

"Hey!"

Kurt jumped about a foot, a hand on his chest, and turned to see Santana smirking at him. "Satan." He deadpanned. "What's up."

"Oh nothing." She said, blowing on her nails, leaning against the wall.

"Really? Then why did you bring me out here?!" Kurt hissed.

"Sooooo, what did Mr. A say to you?"

Kurt pocketed the bathroom pass and scoffed. "How do you even _know _about that?"

"Oh believe me, Auntie Snix knows everything." She answered with a playful smirk.

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to look back inside his history classroom. "Oh god...w-what did you _tell him?" _

"Moi? I simply told him nothing. Paranoid much?" She lied.

_"Please, _San. When it comes to you-" Kurt started.

She interrupted, "Don't even finish that. Just thank me later."

"I'm afraid to know, to be honest..." Kurt said with a tired sigh.

"Oh trust me, porcelain. It's nothing..._bad _per se..."

"Uh huh."

"Oh come _on, _Hummel. Sheesh." She rolled her big brown eyes.

"I gotta go back in, otherwise he'll think I'm taking a really _really long _shit. Thanks for your time, San." Kurt forced a smile and turned to head back in.

"My pleasure..." She whispered to no one in paticular, an evil smile planted on her face.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt nervously bounced his knee, glancing at his watch every minute or two, waiting for the class to end to see what the professor wanted. He took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate on continuing his work. But, everytime his No. 2 pencil lead started to flow smoothly across his paper, he'd look up to see what Mr. A was doing.

On his phone.

Probably texting his girlfriend...

Kurt frowned, and glanced at his watch again. The bell rung, and Kurt jumped, his heart racing a mile a minute. As the other students hurriedly gathered their belongings, Kurt felt dizzy. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead, and he slowly got up, and watched as the others left chatting about that days' lesson or what their upcoming weekend plans would entail.

Mr. Anderson stood at his desk, his buff arms folding across his chest, and he nodded enthuisatically as a student spoke to him. Mumbles of _mmhmms _could be heard between them both, and Kurt took that moment to really take in the teacher's appearance. Kurt found himself subconciously lick his lips, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. The student laughed and said her goodbye, and Mr. Anderson's eyes narrowed to his papers stacked neatly on his cherry wood desk. He sat down in his black chair with a audible _huff. _Kurt smiled bashfully, heading towards his desk.

"M-Mr. Anderson? You w-wanted to see me?" Kurt stuttered nervously, his blues never leaving those sweet hazels.

"Yes, Kurt. Please take a seat." He gestured to a spare seat across from his desk, his eyes never leaving the papers.

_Can I sit on your lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up? _Kurt thought mischievously. He shook his head, and sat down. Kurt suddenly became _veeeery _nervous and paranoid. _Did I do something wrong? He's not looking at me? _

He finally looked up with a small smile, and Kurt's heart melted at such an adorable sight. "So, Kurt," he began, "a paticular student tells me you're fantastic with your knowledge of history. Is this true? How well do you do on grading papers?"

Kurt's eyes widened. _SANTANA. Damn it! _He swallowed. "Uhm, y-yes! Of c-course! Do you need help?" _With ANYTHING? A back rub? A blowjob? _Kurt shook his head violently.

Mr. Anderson gave his student a funny look. "Yes, actually, that would be great. What days are you free, Kurt?"

_Anyday, anytime, anywhere, anyhow..._"Uhm, Mondays and Wedesdays?" He answered for good measure.

"Great! I can do those days. I really appreciate this. It...helps speed along the boring process of endless grading and teaching..." He laughed, bowing his head.

"Y-You don't like your job, Mr. A?" Kurt asked, scrunching his eyes in disbelief. _Whaaaaat? _

He laughed again, his eyes finding Kurts'. "No. Definitely _not _what I want to do for the rest of my life..."

Kurt nodded. _What do you want then? _"Life goals, Mr. A?" Kurt asked bluntly.

The gorgeous teacher raised a dark triangular eyebrow, and paused before answering. "You'll think it's stupid, really..."

_Nothing is stupid about you, Mr. Anderson. Nothing. I want you to tell me everything about you. Open up to me? _"Try me."

He looked up, his eyes locked onto Kurt's for quite sometime. He sighed, then answered honestly, "A musician."

_OH MY GOD. WE'RE MEANT TO BE. YOU LIKE TO SING...AND PLAY...I LIKE TO SING... _"R-Really?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. In my spare time I play the guitar and piano for my daughter."

_Oh my god, how adorable is he?! _"I t-think you'd be awesome..." Kurt answered, with a fidget of his hands in his lap.

"You haven't even heard me sing, Kurt. Or play." He cocked his head to the side, grinning.

"Riiiight. Sorry..." Kurt mumbled, blushing a beet red.

"So! Ok then...Mondays and Wednesdays. Again, thanks Kurt. I really appreciate this." Mr. A said, clapping his hands, and _trying not _to notice the blush on the student's neck and usual pale cheeks.

Kurt just nodded and smiled adoringly at the curly-haired teacher. "Yepp." He stood to gather his belongings, and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

_Totally looking forward to Mondays and Wednesdays now. THANK YOU SANTANA! _

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt walked into his apartment, only to be immediately _smothered _by a giddy Brittany S. Pierce.

"Kurtie! My dolphin!" She squealed in excitement.

"B-Britt...can't b-breathe..." Kurt choked out as she squeezed her arms around him tightly.

She stepped back. "Sorry, Kurt. How _are _you?! I've missed you! Lord Tubbington won't stop talking about you! Well, that, and the weather...apparently, there's a big storm coming..." She tapped her chin in deep concentration.

"Wow. Uhm, hi Britt. I'm ok...I've missed you too! Where's San?" He replied, searching the loft for her.

"She's taking a shower." She answered, pulling a happy Kurt to his brown love seat. "So, Kurtie, what's been going on?"

"Oh nothing much, just studying alot...focusing on my classes and what not." He answered her with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, studying _Mr. Anderson _and _focusing on his ass _is more like it, Hummel..." Santana retorted, as she walked out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. She smiled and sat next to her girlfriend, draping an arm around her.

"Ooooo! Who's Mr. Anderson Kurt? Is he a dolphin like you?" She squealed, and clapped her hands together.

"I don't know..."

"Yepp..."

Santana and Kurt said in unison, Santana popping the _"p". _

"Santana!" Kurt hissed, throwing his hands up.

"What? I already _told _you, Hummel, he's _capital G.A.Y." _She emphazized, to show her point.

"We should make a bet!" Brittany spoke up.

"What are we betting on?" Kurt asked slowly, unsure.

"A coffee date?" Santana suggestion, smirking.

"With...?" Kurt proceeded, already knowing the answer.

"With Obama! Who do you _think _Kurt?!"

"Actually, Obama is allergic to coffee, guys. I read it in _People Magazine_..." Brittany stated, staring up at the ceiling as Santana rubbed her thigh comfortingly.

"Jesus fucking _Christ, _San..." Kurt mumbled in distress, rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"I'm in." Rachel said, apparently eavesdropping, and literally coming out of what ever room she was in. She flopped on the couch, opening a magazine. "Hey Brittany. Good to see you again."

"Hi Rachel." She sighed.

Santana frowned. "Are you tired Britt? Do you want to lay down? Take a nap?"

"Sure. That'd be great..." She answered with a loud yawn.

"That's my cue. Goodnight losers." Santana stood up, helped Brittany up, and they headed towards Santana's private room for the night.

Later that night, at Kurt fell asleep, the _only _thing he saw was a pair of beautiful and comforting hazel eyes all night in his dreams...

He slept so peacefully, that in fact, he didn't hear his alarm go off the next morning, and was, therefore, late.

But one thing was on his mind that morning.

_Fuck yes! It's Wednesday! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Sunday lovelies! Enjoy! :P (Totally LATE where I am!)

Chapter 4

Blaine tiptoed quietly into Addy's room at 6:30 am, and stopped short at the foot of her bed, listening to her adorable snores. He smiled and folded his arms across his chest as he watched his baby girl sleep. She pulled her Ariel comforter tighter around her small body, and Blaine whispered into the dark, "Addy. Princess? Time to wake up."

She whined and rolled over, stuffing her face into her pillow. "Nooooo dad'y...No sc'ool today..."

Blaine laughed and sat down on her bed. "Addy, sweetie, I _know _you don't want to get up, but don't you want to see your friends today?" He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I have no friends, Daddy. They all hate me..." She answered with a pout, now rolling onto her back to get comfortable.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. _This is new. _"What do you mean? I'm sure they don't hate you..."

"Yes they do, because I have two dads." She stated with a frown.

He rolled his eyes. _Ooooof course..._ "Sweetie, don't listen to them. They just don't understand that it's ok to have two dads...two moms...a dad and a mom...every family is different. They need to know that. It's ok."

"I _tried _explaining that to them, but they don't listen. They just make weird faces..." Her brown eyes narrowed to her sheets in disappointment.

All of a sudden, Blaine heard a door slam, and he froze.

_Fucking perfect. _

_ Eli. _

"D-Daddy? Who is that?" Addy asked in worry in her voice.

"Stay here, get ready for school, ok? I'll be right back..." He answered, and kissed her forehead.

He walked into the living room, and sure enough, Eli was standing there with a scowl. "Blaine."

"Hello, Eli. What the hell are you doing here? And _please _keep your voice down, Addy's in the next room." He said sternly, leaning against the wall.

"I-I..." he paused, obviously trying to come up with a lame excuse, "I came to get the rest of my _things, ok?" _He scoffed, and paced the room, collecting his _things. _

"Still the same, I see..." Blaine mumbled.

Eli turned to look at Blaine with a menacing glare, but then his eyes softened to once upon a time when Blaine and him where in love. Blaine shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Oh no. No no NO. I'm not going back to that life..._

"B-Blaine..." Eli said softly, tears forming on his cheeks. "I-I'm on medication now, Blaine. Ive been diagnosed bipolar. And something about anger issues..." he waved his hand, mumbling that last part, "But, I've _changed, _don't you see?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, not falling for it. He didn't even feel sorry for Eli. He did this to himself. "That's great. Now you can concentrate on getting your life back together the way _you want, _with no one to stand in your way." Blaine said with sincereity.

"B-But, I w-want us to..." he paused, wiping his face, "t-try again. Please? I _need you_, Blaine..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Blaine replied.

"D-Daddy?" Addy's small voice came. She walked in to see her papa. "P-Papa? What are you doing here? Are you back for good? Are you staying?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, he's not..." Blaine answered, picking her up in his arms. "He was just leaving."

Eli's lower lip trembled. "W-When can I visit her, Blaine?"

"I'll talk to you later about this, please. Just go." Blaine muttered, his eyes lowered to the carpeted floor.

_"Fine. _Have a nice life. Both of you." He said with hatred. "Oh, god, I'm _sorry..." _Eli sobbed. "I-I'll just g-go..."

He slammed the door with the contents in his backpack, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. _Fuck. It's not even 7:30 in the morning, and I'm already having a bad day..._

Blaine got his daughter ready for school, fixing her breakfast (her favorite, coco puffs cereal) and finally dropped her off at school, kissing her cheek. "Behave and _try _to have a good day, ok, baby girl?"

"Ok, daddy. For you..." She sighed, and walked off, her curls bouncing. He smiled and made his way to the college.

xxxK&Bxxx

"ME NO GUSTA!" Santana yelled at Rachel, 7:00 in the morning.

"S-Santana! I'm _sorry!" _Rachel apologized, stepping back as the angry latino invaded her bedroom.

"Whaaaat the _hell _is going _on, _you two?" Kurt asked groggily, walking in only wearing his black robe and striped beige pajama pants. "It's too fucking early in the moring for BS drama..." He yawned, starting his coffee maker.

"I'm sorry, Hummel, but I _cannot do this anymore. _She takes up _waaaay _to much room in this loft, not to mention _all the damn hot water..._" Santana spat. "She's gots to go, or _I will..."_

"W-What?! W-Wait...I'm sure we can work _something out, _right, Kurt?" Rachel postested, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged, "Leave me out of this. It's Wednesday. That's all I care about..." He smiled, walking to his private room to get dressed for the day.

Santana rolled her eyes, _knowing _exactly what he meant.

Rachel was flabbergasted. "S-San..._please. _J-Just hear me out..." Rachel started, holding her hands up in defense.

"Waiting, Berry..." She said.

"I'm really _really _sorry about the cold shower Brittany had this morning...m-maybe if we c-can arrange some s-sort of agreement..."

"OH HELL NO, Berry! When it comes to _mi novia, _that's just _NOT _acceptable..." Santana retorted.

"Bye, ladies! Have a wonderful day!" Kurt squealed as he got his jacket on, skipping happily out the door, heading to the college.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt grinned wide as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. _4 minutes until his class starts! Yes! _He thought, hoisting his bag upon his shoulder, his legs walking as fast to that classroom. _This is gonna be a fantastic day! _He pocketed his phone, walking towards Mr. Anderson's door, when all of a sudden, another body collided with Kurt's.

_"Oompfh!" _Kurt mumbled.

"Shit! I'm so _SO sorry _Kurt! we've _GOT _to stop bumping into each other like this..." He giggled, and Kurt's eyes went wide.

_Again?! Is he doing this on purpose?! Is this fate?! _"Y-Yeah..." Kurt laughed, composing himself. He looked up to see that his teacher's usual gorgeous face, was now, indeed, flushed and his eyes seemed to be red and tired, like he's been crying. _Was he...was he crying? _"Bad morning, Mr. A?"

Blaine looked up sharply, and cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah somethin' like that..." He mumbled, gathering his papers and briefcase from the floor. He paused, and sighed as he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose.

"A-Anything I can help with?" Kurt offered.

"No, I don't think so, Kurt, sorry..." He muttered, turning red.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, now clearly worried. "O-Ok, then..."

They shuffled inside just as class was scheduled to start.

xxxK&Bxxx

_I wonder what happened to Mr. Anderson this morning...he seemed...distraught. _Kurt thought, tapping his No. 2 pencil against his chin as the beautiful teacher kept teaching about...well, Kurt stopped listening two minutes ago. His mind kept wondering back to the troubles of the History teacher's life. Which, really, doesn't pertain to Kurt _at all, _so WHY is Kurt so determined to "wave magic wand and wish everything better"? _Because I'm THAT type of person. I love to help others, unless they screw me over or betray me in some way. Then they're gone. _

"What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped up, out of his thoughts, upon hearing that smooth velvety voice. _What? Was he asking me a question? Shit...what are we learning today? What are we discussing? _The other students looked at him, waiting for his response. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and cleared his throat. "I-I think..." _I think you're gorgeous and I definitely like you, Mr. A. But you don't need to know that...yet. _"I-I'm not exactly s-sure...at this present moment..." Kurt mumbled, turning red and slumping in defeat in his seat.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, then pursed his lips. _He seems...distracted...I hope he's ok. I should talk to him while he's grading my papers. _"Ok then, Uhm...Michael? What do you think?" He pointed to a different student, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

_Shit, I need to pay attention..._He thought with a frown.

xxxK&Bxxx

As the end of the day neared, Kurt got more anxious _and _excited to have the privilege to spend the rest of the day with Mr. Anderson. Passing the other students hurriedly, Kurt made his way to his destination. Licking his lips, he opened the door to find the teacher sitting at his desk, already started to grade the papers, it looked like. He bit his bottom lip as he neatly wrote an A or an F at the top of each paper. Kurt took a minute to watch him, and his heart raced.

Blaine scrunched his eyes, took off his glasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes. _I'm so damn tired. This day needs to end...where's Kurt? _He thought. He heard the classroom door open, and Kurt walked in and waved.

"Hi, Mr. A." Kurt smiled and sat his bag down. He sat down in his usual chair across from Mr. A's desk.

"Hello, Kurt. You're early." He said, glancing at his watch, noting the time. 3:15.

"It's fine, really. I had no where else to be." Kurt said laying his hands on top of the desk. "Soooo, where do I start?"

_He's always so...optimistic. Full of life. I like that. _"I'd figure you could maybe start with these...?" He said, handing a small stack of papers over to the student. "Is this ok?"

Kurt shrugged, " Yeah, Ok. Cool." He then took out a red pen, and got to work.

It was eeriely quiet in the classroom as they both worked diligently on their respective grading.

Quiet except for the constant _buzz! _from Kurt's phone...Kurt _tried to _ignore it, knowing for a fact, it's Santana. He rolled his eyes as it buzzed again. _Damn it, San! _He mentally cursed to himself.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

_Buzz! Buzz! _

"Are you going to get that?"

"G-Get what?" Kurt mumbled.

"Isn't that your phone?" He asked, stretching and leaning back in his chair with an adorable yawn.

Kurt dropped his pen and pulled out his phone, "Oh for the love of-" Kurt started, turning red upon seeing Santana's evil text.

**Santana: How's Mr. McDapperHottie? ;)**

"Is everything ok, Kurt?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned.

"Y-Yeah, peachy." He stated through gritted teeth. _Bitch! _He texted her back.

Kurt: He's FINE. Now GO AWAY. PLEASE.

**Santana: Oooo, feisty, Hummel! Get some! ;)**

Kurt squeaked, hugging the phone to his chest in embarrassment. He regained his composure, cleared his throat, and returned to his work. He stuffed his phone back in his bag.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _

Kurt growled, and threw his head down on the desk. _It's offical. I'm going to die. _

"Shit."

Kurt's head snapped up to hear Mr. Anderson cursing and holding his phone. "Is everything ok?" He asked this time.

"Yeah." The teacher replied bitterly.

Kurt flinched.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. It isn't you..." Blaine apologized, and quickly typed a text back to whomever it was pissing off this gorgeous creature.

"Alright..." Kurt said, going back to his work.

"Do you ever feel like you were meant for something else?" Mr. Anderson blurted out, out of nowhere.

_O-k then. THAT was completely random..._Kurt thought. He thought about his answer. "Well, sure, I suppose...why?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Never mind, forget it." He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Uhm, ok..." Kurt mumbled. _I wish he'd talk to me..._

"Like. Ok. So," he started again, and Kurt jumped in his chair at the sound of the teacher's voice, "I already told you I don't want to _do this_," (he gestured to himself, and his room) "for the rest of my life. BUT, I really would LIKE to start _somewhere _in music...or something."

Silence.

The teacher blushed, and narrowed his eyes to his desk.

"Uhm, s-sure...but, what's holding you back, if I may ask?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Certain..._people." _He spat out the last word.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _Whaaaaat? Who could POSSIBLY be keeping him from doing what he loves? His wife? His father? Mother? _"W-Who is holding you back?" Kurt asked confidently, now leaning forward with interest.

"Oh, it's just..." he paused, sighing, and Kurt could only think _ohgodtellmeANYTHING...tell me your deepest darkest desires...wishes...wants...goals...hell anything! TALK TO ME! _ "...so I mean...I'm not sure what to do, you know? What would _you _do, Kurt?"

_Ah, fuck...I missed the entire conversation. What did he say? _Kurt frowned. "S-Say that again, I'm sorry, Mr. A..."

"Oh, it's ok, Kurt," he replied, with a wave of his hand, "I said, what do I do about my significant other? _Ecspecially _when it involves my daughter?" He repeated, his hands fidgeting nervously on his desk.

_WHAT?! Well, shit. So much for grading papers...He's asking ME for advice?! _"Uhm...well, d-do you l-love her?"

Mr. Anderson looked up. "Who?"

"Your wife?"

""Uh, Kurt...I'm gay...I thought it was pretty clear. But, it's not like I'm _flaunting _it around..." He mumbled, turning tomato red.

Kurt's heart raced at the mention of _I'm gay _and in his mind, he mentally did a fist pump. _Ohmygod...Fate...T-Thank you to ANY higher deity up there listening to me right now...bless you ALL. _"Not really, uhm, the right person you should talk to about this, to be honest..."

Mr. Anderson shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry Kurt." He slumped in defeat.

_NO WAIT! Don't stop talking to me! _Kurt thought desperately. "BUT,"

Mr. Anderson looked up, his eyes hopeful. "Y-Yeah?"

"You DO know you can talk to me about anything else, right?" Kurt asked, his eyes searching the teacher's warm gaze.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, thank you."

_Buzz! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

Kurt rolled his eyes, grunted, and pulled out his phone.

**Santana: I TOLD YOU! My Mexican third eye NEVER lies...When can I schedule you both that coffee date, porcelain? ;) **

Kurt smiled and looked up, "M-Mr. Anderson? Do you like c-coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your words of encouragement! Truly amazing for me. Ecspecially now. :)

Chapter 5

"What did I _tell _you, Hummel? Go on. Say it." Santana said right away, as Kurt walked into his apartment, grinning like the cheshire cat.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's gay. You were right, I was wrong..."

Brittany came up right behind San, and squealed, "So you guys are going out for coffee?"

Kurt laughed and ducked his head with a red blush. "Y-Yeah, looks that w-way, Britt."

"Yay! Can I meet your dolphin, Kurtie?" She asked, putting her blonde hair up into a secure ponytail.

"Yeah, soon, I promise." He sat down his bag, and headed for the couch.

"Kuuuuurt, you have to _promise extra hard._" She reprimanded. "They say if you keep your promise, all the unicorns have a party!" She giggled adorably.

"Uhm, s-sure, I _promise." _Kurt repeated.

"Well, THIS calls for a shot of Tequila..." Santana said as she clapped her hands, heading for their liquor cabinet.

"San, when does it _not _call for a shot of Tequila?" Kurt muttered, with a wave of his hand. He opened this month's issue of _Vogue _and flipped through the pages slowly.

"Oh hush, Hummel. _Anytime _is a good time for a shot!" She said brightly.

Brittany smiled.

"Hello my favorite people in the whole wide world!" Rachel busted in, waving her hands frantically.

"Uh huh..." San mumbled, downing her shot.

"Hello, Rachel." Kurt droned, not looking up from his magazine.

"Why does everyone look like someone just died?" Rachel huffed in annoyance, any trace of her enthusiam diminished.

"I'm not sure, Rachel. I mean, _I _thought Kurt would be happy! He's going out for coffee with another dolphin!" Brittany answered her with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head. "W-What? You mean, he _was _gay?!"

_"Is, _Berry...keep up..." Santana retorted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are...are you _drinking _right now?!" The annoying brunette pressed on, giving Santana a disapproving look.

"...your point...?" The latino rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself, you know..."

Brittany piped up, "She's right, you know."

"Ooookay, well, _I'm _going to go, uhm, start my homework. Nice seeing you all." Kurt got up, throwing the magazine back on the table beside the loveseat.

"Have fun texting Mr. SexyHobbit, Hummel..." Santana giggled.

Kurt waved her off, not saying anything. He closed the curtain of his "room", pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text to Mr. Anderson.

_Kurt: Hey! What time is the best for you for that cup of coffee? _

**Blaine: Saturday morning? 9:00? **

_Kurt: Sounds amazing! See you then, Mr. A. :) _

**Blaine: Please call me Blaine, Kurt. :) **

_Blaine...good fucking lord. Even his NAME is perfect. _Kurt smiled dreamily. He sent another text.

_Kurt: Ok, Blaine. :) _

Kurt sighed happily, laid down on his bed, and pressed his phone to his chest, thinking of those beautiful hazel eyes.

xxxK&Bxxx

To be excited to hear from his student, Kurt, was indeed, an understatement. In fact, he was _ecstatic! _Coming home from the school, only to hear Eli leaving _six blubbering _voicemails (from desperate pleas of 'I'm sorry! Please come back!" to "What's _wrong _with you?! Why wasn't I enough?!"), to Addy's issue of bullying at school..._Yes. _He was HAPPY INDEED to hear from Kurt. Kurt made him feel...feel like he's meant for more. Kurt makes him feel, well, alive. He feels he doesn't have to hide _anything _from his student. He's honest, kind, super adorable, and quite frankly, Blaine thinks of Kurt _more _than he should...But that's ok, right?

_Yeah...because I've never felt this way with Eli. _Blaine sighed, then shook his head, and proceeded to text Kurt back. He changed his clothes, and walked out to the living room to see Addy sitting quietly on the couch, engulfed in The Lion King. He smiled, and headed over to sit down next to her. She looked up and crawled into his lap when he took a seat. Her eyes found the tv screen again, and she leaned her head against her father's chest.

He ran his hands soothingly through her curls, and leaned his head back, comtemplating what to fix for dinner.

_I should just order pizza. I'm beat. _

He took his phone out, and dialed _Dominoes. _

xxxK&Bxxx

The rest of that week, (well, Thursday and Friday) went pretty smoothly as far as Kurt's courses. Brittany and Santana was having a grand time together. Santana spent her afternoon's _after _her courses, to help her girlfriend find a job, or something to help her confidence and interests. (_Besides _the constant moans and pants every night, to which Kurt ended up covering both his ears to avoid the sounds of wet skin and hot lesbian kisses). Rachel kept going for her goals, as far as Broadway. Adam...well, Adam was _still _in the process of looking for a couple of people to join his band.

Kurt woke up with a smile Saturday morning, and jumped out of bed. He checked the time. 7:54. _Good, I have time to shower. _He skipped his way to the bathroom to get ready.

His outfit for the day was a pair of blue skinnies, a white collar button-up shirt, and his Alexander McQueen boots, complete with a snug blue vest atop his shirt. Spending about ten minutes to perfectly coif his hair, he was finally done, and as he grabbed his wallet and jacket on his way out of the door, he could still hear his roommates snoring into the early morning.

Making his way towards the overpopulated coffee shop, his heart raced, just _thinking _about his date with Blaine_. Wait...IS this a date?_...His hands started to sweat from nervousness, and he looked around, wiping his hands on his pants. He arrived shortly thereafter, and opened the door at 8:47am. _Better early than late, right? _Kurt convinced himself as he went up to order a grande nonfat mocha. He found a secluded table, and made his way over. Sitting down with a smile, he waited for Blaine for what seemed like an eternity, and saw the curly-haired adorable teacher walk in with a forced smile, looking around. He spotted his student over in the corner, and his entire facial expression changed, Kurt could tell.

_He...he seems happier from when he walked in. Is...is he actually happy to SEE me? It seemed his smile was forced, but now...now he seems...elated to be here! _Kurt thought, taking in his appearance, and smiling when the gorgeous teacher sat down.

"Can I get you a coffee, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked immediately with a sweet smile.

"S-Sure, Kurt. A medium drip. And I _thought I told you_ call me Blaine..." He answered with a wink, and Kurt's breathing hitched.

"R-Right, ok, B-Blaine. I'll be right back." Kurt mumbled with a blush as he stood up, getting in line. _Is he FLIRTING with me?! OH GOD...This is gonna be interesting..._

Kurt came back to their table, holding Blaine's medium drip. He sat down, taking a sip of his coffee, and questioned, "So, how's your morning been?"

"Oh, nothing special..." Blaine answered with a forced smile. "I dropped my daughter off with a friend...Eli is an asshole, as usual..." He fidgeted with the brim of his cup.

_Good Lord, please swear some more..._Kurt thought, staring at Blaine's lips moving nonstop.

"...Lucky has an appointment next week..." He rambled on.

"Oh! You f-found her?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine looked up quickly, and cocked his head to the side. "Found?"

Kurt blushed. "Uhm...n-never mind..."

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up slowly. "Hmmm?"

"Do tell what you're talking about, I'm intruiged..." He smirked, folding hiis arms across his chest.

_Ohhhh boy...interesting coffee "date" indeed..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I didn't want to keep my loyal and faithful readers waiting much longer, hence the update today. :P Enjoy Klaine and their coffee date...:P No beta, all mistakes my own. :*:*

Chapter 6

Kurt gulped, his glasz eyes never leaving the hazel ones. He tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to _why exactly _he knows an idea of who"Lucky", may be, but to no avail. His mind kept searching for any ideas as he stared at Blaine stiring his coffee with a black thin straw, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well?" He asked again, setting down the stirrer and folding his hands together on the table.

"Oh, it's nothing...I-I just saw you g-guys at the park the other d-day..." Kurt replied, with a wave of his hand, as if he was telling Blaine about the weather that day.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, now intrigued, and Kurt purposely avoided his gaze. "Really now..."

Kurt heard the smirk in his voice. He dare not look up, _just yet..._"Y-Yeah, why?" He mumbled picking off wooden chips on the edge of the table.

"Aaaaand, who, exactly, is _'you guys'..._?" Blaine asked, prying for information.

Kurt looked up with a blush. "Uhm, you...that adorable girl...y-you guys had lost y-your pet, I assume," Kurt explained, now moved on to fidgeting his right leg underneath the table, "...I-I was just d-doing my homework on a nearby bench, no biggie."

"Really, Kurt?" Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt said, "W-What?"

"No _biggie..._" Blaine laughed, doing air quotes. He smiled, lowering his head.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, _I obviously _was minding my own business..._I _was _just _doing _homework..._on a nice Saturday morning..." Kurt started to ramble, and Blaine sat back, folding his buff arms across his chest, listening.

"Mmmhm,..." Blaine mumbled, stiffling a giggle, because, _ohmygodheisadorablewhenherambles. _

"A-Anyway...it w-was some sort of, uhm, h-history paper I was studying for, the exam, yeah! That's it!" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing in his seat, feeling like he was getting somewhere. But Blaine was _still looking at him..._

"I see..." Blaine responded.

"A-And, anyways, I-I..." Kurt started again, but the sexy teacher cut him off.

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused, then said, "Y-Yes?"

"What was Addy wearing?" He asked, now amused, going somewhere with this.

"Addy?" Kurt questioned, cocking his head to the side. "Oh! Your daughter? Uhm, well," He tapped his chin, thinking, "I believe it was a b-beautiful r-red dress...I s-specifically remember her h-hair bouncing...soooo adorable, to be honest..." He laughed.

"Kurt, why are you stuttering?"

Kurt gulped, and shook his head, "N-No reason..."

"Ok. Cool. Aaaaaand what did _I wear_?" Blaine asked with a playful smirk, noticing Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Uhm, beige slacks...erm, w-white button up s-shirt...uh, with a b-black and red v-vest over it...y-your hair was curly..." Kurt answered a little too fast, but he was honest. _Shut up, Kurt! What's WRONG with you?! _

"Yepp. Right...but, Kurt?" He asked, leaning forward, and caught a whiff of the student's cologne, and he noticed his heart momentarily sped up, feeling the _boom boom boom _in his chest.

Kurt slowly looked up, and his stomach did serious flip flops with how close this curly-haired teacher was...Kurt licked his lips. "M-Mhhm?" His eyes never left Blaine's perfectly plump lips, and how they moved so smoothly as he tal-

"Addy wore a _blue _dress..." Blaine giggled.

Kurt facepalmed, and groaned. _Busted. _

xxxK&Bxxx

"Someone should text Hummel, and ask about his _date..._" Santana blurted out of nowhere, flipping a magazine, Brittany snuggled up against her. The blonde-haired girl let out a contented sigh.

"I agree." Rachel said with a brief nod, making a salad, as she loaded the delicious green leaves and carrots with a lite Itialian dressing.

"Okaaaay. then. Who's gonna be the one to do it?" She asked slowly.

Elliot blurted out, "NOT IT!"

"Not it!" Santana yelled.

"Not I!" Brittany chirped.

"Not-OH, _come on guys! None _of us even said '1,2,3!'..." Rachel complained, now pouting.

Santana sneered and Brittany snickered quietly beside her. Elliot just shrugged, not even feeling sorry for the annoying brunette.

Rachel scoffed, then pulled her phone out.

**R: Kurt! Hi! How are you? :) **

A second later, he replied.

_K: Uhm...currently on a date...you KNOW this Rachel..._

**R: How is the date going! **

_K: It's going great...until you interrupted..._

**R: I'm offended! Kuuuurt...I'm concerned for you! :( **

_K: Uh-huh. BYE Rach. _*hand wave emoji*

Rachel sighed, and set her phone down. "Apparently, it goes great, you guys." She bit into a carrot, eyeing all three roommates.

"Sooooo, they're _not _getting their mack on _yet?! _Laaaaame..." Santana retorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"Santana! Is that _ALL _you think about is sex?!" Rachel hissed.

Santana gave Rachel a _'really'? _look. And of course, her signature bitch glare, too. "Duh? You've known me _how long, _Berry?"

"A looong time..." Brittany quietly said, nuzzling her nose into her girlfriends' neck. Santana hummed.

"Well, ladies, it's been fun...but I've got a gig to get to..." Elliot spoke up. He stood up, yawned, and headed for his room, probably to get ready.

"Did you ever find anymore band members?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. We'll see how it goes. It's at the Blue Moon Pub tonight, so if ya'll aren't doing anything..." He trailed off.

"I'm down." Santana said immediately, rubbing Britt's thigh.

"Me too!" Brittany said with a huge smile.

"Eh, I'll probably stay here. I've got to work on my lines..." Rachel declined.

"Ok. See you guys soon, then." Elliot walked off, getting ready.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped his head up at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"...I'm afraid to ask...but, is everything ok?" He hesitated, gesturing to Kurt's phone in his hand.

_Yeah, I'm fucking peachy. Rachel keeps bugging me, and I really, REALLY like you. I'm having a WONDERFUL time. Aaaaand I need to pee...damn coffee..._"Yeah! Superb!" He answered quickly, with a forced smile.

"O-k...where were we?" Blaine asked, smiling adorably, pushing his glasses back up.

_Hot. _Kurt shook his head and grinned. "Uhm..."

"...We were talking about Lucky, my dog...the park...my daughter..." Blaine answered playfully.

Kurt blushed. "Riiiiight..."

"...Apparently, I have a stalker..." Blaine went on, taking a sip of his medium drip.

Kurt took a sip, then choked and turned beet red. "W-What?! I'm...I-I...not stalking you!" Kurt denied, spitting out his coffee.

"Really?" Blaine replied, not buying it.

"Y-Yes! Of course! W-What makes you th-"

"Because _I _find it cute, to be honest..." Blaine interrupted.

Kurt stopped, and picked up a napkin off the table, to clean the coffee all over the table, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. _Whaaaat? He-He thinks I'm CUTE?! No WAY! This is a dream, this is a dream, I'm dreaming, please don't wake up, Kurt...this is a dre-_

"Kuuuuurt...hell-loooo..." Blaine said, snapping his fingers in front of a now even _paler _looking Kurt Hummel.

Kurt snapped out of it, and mumbled, "Y-Yeah, I'm back...s-sorry..." He ducked his head, but jumping for joy on the inside.

Silence.

"Well, welcome back."

Kurt looked up and smiled sheepishly. "T-Thanks..." He gripped his coffee cup, now completely _nervous _because _ohmygodhelikesme? _

Blaine cleared his throat, saying, "Hey, would you like another?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, t-thanks."

"No problem. Be right back."

Kurt, absolutely, postitively _did not _stare at Blaine's round, supple ass as he walked away...Kurt shook his thoughts, and smiled. He opened his phone screen, and noticed that Elliot sent him a text about tonight's gig.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot. Hmm. _

"Kurt?! I'm so SO sorry! I have to go! I got a call from my friend who's babysitting Addy..." Blaine said frantically, looking distraught.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Is she ok?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, _thank god, _but, I really need to go...She accidently fell..." Blaine replied with a frown, texting his babysitter.

Kurt's shoulders slumped. _Damn it. _"O-Ok, it's ok, Blaine. Go take care of her..." He gently smiled.

"W-We should, um, _definitely _reschedule...i-if you w-want...?" Blaine stuttered, as he put his coat on.

Kurt blinked. "Y-Yeah..._yes, _I mean, that would be fantastic, Blaine..."

"Cool! Um, ok, well I'll text you and we'll set something up!" Blaine hurriedly stated, then bent down to give Kurt a sweet kiss on his cheek. Then, he was gone.

Kurt sat there in complete shock. _W-What just happened...? _He touched his cheek, and could still feel the gentle press of Blaine's lips. His skin tingled as he thought about it.

Meanwhile, Blaine got in his car, started the engine, and his eyes went wide, as his brain _finally just _caught up to what happened. "Oh my _God..." _

A/N2: Soooo, there's _that. _Can any of you guess who his babysitter is? Extra brownie points to whomever gets it right! ;) ALSO, shoutout to SocialButterfly, whom, last update I posted, was the _only one _to mention, that I _accidentally _put "Adam" instead of "Elliot". I'm sorry guys! So, thanks again, girl! :)

Please review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow! I had ALOT of very interesting guesses! :) Kudos to SocialButterfly, lovefanfics, and Mara (who I believe is nomorecandles) who guessed correctly. The babysitter, was, indeed, Cooper. But I also shouldn't have said "friend", so I'm sorry about that. And if there's any confusion. :) P.S. Thank you, trinidad101894 for ALSO pointing out that mistake last chapter, where I said "Adam" instead of "Elliot". :) Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

Blaine's hazel eyes were wide, _still _sitting quietly in his car, which by the way, was still running. _W-What...did I do THAT for? And why did it seem so...natural? Comforting? Amazing? _Blaine thought, as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. "Whywhywhywhywhy..." He chanted, and started to bang his fist against his steering wheel.

_Knock! _

Blaine jumped in his seat to the sound of someone knocking on his window. He turned to see a disheveled and panting Kurt standing _ohsoclose_, eyes scanning Blaine's worried face. Blaine rolled his window down, turned the radio down (currently playing Sam Smith's _Stay With Me_), and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes, Kurt?"

"Why did you do that, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt blurted out, _clearly not _beating around the bush.

Blaine slumped in his seat, and adjusted his seat belt. "I-I'm not sure...I'm sor-"

"I liked it."

Blaine snapped his head up to see Kurt's face and neck turn a shade of red. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Blaine said, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving his student's.

"Good."

Silence.

"Do you want to come with me?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Sure." Kurt didn't hesitate, and he immediately walked to the other side of the teacher's car, and opened the door.

The car ride there, wasn't..._uncomfortable_, it was...just quiet. Every now and then, when Blaine thought Kurt wasn't looking, he'd ogle the beautiful student peering out the window, watching the scenery go by silently. Kurt would look over at Blaine and catch him staring for a bit, earning a timid smile and slight tint blush from the student.

Finally, Blaine pulled up his driveway, and Kurt's mouth was agape. "M-Mr. Anderson...I-I...w-wow..." Kurt was, indeed, breathless. Blaine's house was very..._nice. Very. _

"Oh...uh, this isn't m-my house, Kurt. I'm here to pick up Addy." He answered with a laugh.

"O-Oh, ok...sorry." Kurt mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine, c'mon..." He shrugged, turning off the car, and getting out.

Kurt followed suit.

"Hello, hello?" Blaine yelled, opening the door. He _oompfhed _when he got an unexpected hug from Addy. She ran into his arms crying, and he raised an eyebrow. "Addy, sweetie? Are you ok?"

"I-I...C-Cooper and I were p-playing, and I fell and skinned my knee, daddy..." She got out through sobs, and sniffles.

Blaine winced. _Damn it, Cooper. _"Coop..." Blaine said, shaking his head, _knowing _his older brother was _just _around the kitchen wall, listening with amusement.

"Hi, squirt!" Cooper came out, with a huge grin.

Blaine simply stared.

"Oh, don't worry about Addy, bro, she's fine...you worry too much..." He said with a wave of his hand, sauntering over to his couch.

Meanwhile, Kurt stood at the front door, _flabbergasted _because, _ohmygodthisisthecommercialguy. _Kurt had a crush on Cooper Anderson, and knew _of him _from those free credit rating today ads on tv. He had no shame in his crush (seemingly only to last a couple _days), _but, now, _now, _it's different, because holyshit there he was...Kurt swallowed, his glasz eyes watching Blaine's brother with every move.

"Oh! Yes, Kurt, come on in,...this is my broth-" Blaine started, but Kurt interrupted.

_"Your brother is the free credit rating today commercial guy, Blaine?" _Kurt hissed.

"Uh...yeah?" His confused eyes went back and forth between his brother and his student.

"Blaine...your _brother _is the _commercial _guy..." Kurt repeated, clearly dazed at the taller and richer man, now texting on his Iphone 6.

"Uh, Kurt...?" Blaine asked, worry detected in his voice.

Addy jumped off, straightened her Disney Princess band-aid, and ran to the kitchen for Cooper's cookie jar with a squeal.

"Blaine...yourbrotheristhebestlookingmaninNorthAmerica..." Kurt rambled on.

Blaine felt a discouraging pang in his chest. _A-Am I...am I JEALOUS? _"Yeaaah, that's Cooper Anderson for ya..." Blaine frowned. _Why is it soooo important for me to want KURT to be the one saying that to ME? _

Kurt shook his head, and glanced back over at his teacher. _Why does he look upset? Does he not like his brother? Get along with Cooper? Am I missing something here...? _

"Sooo, squirt, is this your boyfriend?" Cooper piped up, continuing to text that, apparently, important person on his phone.

"W-What-?!" _I wish! _

"No-!" _Not yet! _

Both Blaine and Kurt answered in unison.

Cooper looked up, and then realization dawned across his face.

_ Shit, he knows I may like Kurt. Please don't...pleas-_

"...But you _like _him, yes, bro? He _is _quite a looker..." Cooper asked, with a playful smirk.

Kurt's heart sped up at the thought. _I hope so..._

Blaine gulped. And quickly changed the subject. "How is my _daughter, _Coop?"

Blaine's gaze traveled back over to the taller student, and Blaine noticed that Kurt's shoulders slumped a little bit, and Blaine felt bad.

"Oh, she's ok. I was playing airplane with her...then we had a tickle war..." He replied, smoothing his hair out.

"Then...then _why _did you _text me?" _Blaine asked slowly, obviously displeased at the thought of having to pause the date with Kurt.

"Oh, bro, calm down...I just wanted to meet your date..." Cooper laughed, rolling his eyes. "Plus, you _know _I'm only here for a short time."

Silence.

Kurt stayed quiet and his eyes narrowed to the floor. _Awkward...someone please talk..._

"We should all have dinner tomorrow night."

Blaine looked up and stared at his brother with his _'Are you serious!?' look _and he looked over to Kurt, who seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah, maybe...but another time? Please, Coop?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking Kurt out tonight."

Silence.

"W-Wait, you are?" Kurt murmured, but really, inside, he was _jumping for joy. _

"Ok, then. My job here is done." Cooper said.

Both Blaine and Kurt looked up at Cooper, both their hearts racing and dizzy with excitement and curiousity, but neither of them knowing.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Are you wearing _that _tonight, San?" Rachel frowned disapprovingly at Santana's sexy outfit. She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for a response from the latino.

"What's it to _you, Berry?" _She retorted. "It's not _your _body, shit."

"She's right, you know. It's mine..." Brittany said with a lovestruck smile.

Santana smirked, pulling her girlfriend closer. "Damn right it is..." She gave Brit a sweet kiss on her lips, earning a content sigh from the blonde.

Rachel rolled her eyes, walking away. _At least Santana's HAPPY again. _

Elliot walked out to the living area wearing a complete black leather outfit, even his guyliner looked pretty fucking hot. He smiled and gathered what he needed for his gig as he waited for his girls, San and Britt.

"We are READY to have a fan fucking tastic night!" Santana called out, walking hand in hand with Britt, over to Elliot.

Brittany smiled bashfully. She looked cute with her pink mini skirt and baby blue crew top, her hair neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail.

All of a sudden, the front door bust open, and a flushed, overly-giddy Kurt Hummel ran inside. "GUYS! H-He's...h-he's...ohgodIcantbreathe..._shit, guys! He's d-downstairs!" _

Rachel just looked at him like he was a crazy mental patient, _just _being released from the pysch ward.

Brittany hummed. Santana smirked, having a pretty good idea as to why Kurt was freaking out at the moment.

"Who is downstairs, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. SexyAss History teacher, _that's _who, right, Hummel?" Santana said teasingly.

Kurt scoffed. He flailed his arms and screeched, _"But guys! He's taking me out tonight!" _He took his jacket off, laying it perfectly on the table.

"Hold up. Like...like a _date? Another date? _Aw, Kurt!" Rachel beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Kurt looked horrified.

"Oh, come _on, _Hummel, what's the _big deal?!" _San asked.

"H-He's hot, and I'm n-not..."

"Shut it, Lady Lips..."

"Kurt!" Rachel scolded.

"Oh yes, you are, Kurt..." Elliot said bluntly.

Everyone looked over at Elliot. "What? I'm _gay. _I can't _look?_"

Kurt started to hyperventalate.

Rachel came over, and grabbed his arm. "We got to get you ready, Kurt! Where's he taking you tonight?"

"B-Blue Moon P-Pub."

Silence.

Oh _hells yes! _Kurt! He's taking you to Elliot's gig?!" Santana snapped her fingers, clearly _over-_enthuiastic.

"Woohoo! Extra points for me!" Elliot cheered.

Kurt growled. "He's _mine, _back _off..." _

"Woooaaah, a jealous and protective Kurt Hummel. _Hot_." San noted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and headed for his bedroom to get ready.

_Beep! Beep! _

Santana heard a constant beep coming from _somewhere. _"What the...?" _Is that...is that Kurt's PHONE? _She dug in his jacket, finding it immediately. She swiped the screen, noting he had, indeed two texts. Her dark eyebrows rose and she smirked as she realized it was from Mr. Dapper Hottie Teacher. She clicked on the text.

**Blaine: Is everything ok? Is it ok if I come inside? **

Santana grinned evily, typing a response.

_Kurt: Oh yes, Mr. Anderson! You can CUM inside! ;) _

She giggled hysterically, waiting for his reply. It wasn't long.

**Blaine: Uh, ok...Kurt? This IS Kurt, right? **

_Kurt: Of course it is! Who ELSE would it be? ;) Come on up! _

**Blaine: Great! See you shortly. :) **

_Kurt: Ok, sexy! :P _

Santana burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and Kurt walked out, finally dressed for his pub date. "What's so funny, San?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just that..." Another giggle, "Blaine is on his way up here..."

Kurt stopped short, and _literally just about passed out. _"W-What? What do you _mean he's on his way up here?! What did you DO, Satan?!" _He hissed quietly, every so often peeking towards the door for the expected knock.

"Nothing, sheesh, Hummel. Why do you _always _blame _me?!" _

_ Knock knock! _

"OhgodohgodohgodImgonnadietonight..." Kurt babbled, as Rachel walked over to the door to answer.

"Um? Hi?" She said.

"H-Hey...uh...is Kurt here? Do I have the right apartment?" Blaine stuttered nervously.

She rose an eyebrow and jumped giddly. "You must be Mr. Anderson! Hi! I'm Rachel Barabra Berry. Come on inside! KURT!" She yelled.

"Right here, Berry, shit. You don't have to yell." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine entered hestitantly, looking at the decor of their loft. "This is nice! It looks cozy!"

"Hiiiii, Mr. A!" Santana flirted.

"Oh, uh. Hi, Santana...wait. You live with Kurt? Well, _that _explains alot..." He mumbled the last part, smoothing out his white form fitting t-shirt. His eyes landed on Kurt, and his breathing hitched. "H-Hi, Kurt..."

Kurt just smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Hummel, here's your phone..." San handed over his phone, and his eyes widened and his face flushed a dark red.

"Wha...?" He scrolled through his texts, and squeaked in embarrasment. "ImgonnaKILLYOU!"

Blaine giggled, and asked Rachel, "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Huh, ok." He watched the scene before him with amusement.

He talks about you _all the time, _by the way..." She whispered. "Honestly, he won't _shut up half the time..."_

"Really? About what?" He asked, intruiged.

"Well, he _alllllwaaaays _says how gorge-"

_"Aaaaaand we're out now, _thank you, Rachel..." Kurt interrupted, grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him towards the door. _Wow. He smells good! _

"Anytime, Kurt!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Kurt, before you go? Can you help me find my hairspray?" Elliot asked, stepping out of the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw the sexy and mysterious man next to Kurt. "Hi, I'm Elliot..." He stuck his hand out and smiled.

Blaine smiled and grabbed it, "Hello. Blaine Anderson."

Elliot's face was unreadable for a minute, then he smiled. "Riiiight, hi, Blaine. Nice to meet you..." His eyes trailed over to Kurt.

_Please, nononononono, Elliot, PLEASE,...just...let us be..._Kurt silently _prayed _in his head, giving Elliot a pleading look.

"Soooo, you teach...History, right?" Elliot asked, tapping his chin.

"Yes, how did you know?" Blaine replied as he shifted his weight.

"Hmmm, oh a little birdie told me..." The rocker's eyes found Kurt's for a second. "Anyway, Kurt..."

Kurt rushed out, "Yes, hairspray...right. Uhm, I-I'll be r-right back, Blaine..."

"Ok, I'll be here." He said, rocking back and forth on his feet, chatting with Rachel.

_"WhatareyouDOINGtomySANITYElliot?!" _Kurt hissed, his eyes never leaving the teacher's twinkling hazel ones as he spoke kindly with Rachel across the room.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah...?" Kurt licked his lips, ogling Blaine's biceps.

"Kuuuurt...I would like my _hairspray _in this lifetime?" Elliot pressed.

"B-But, he's so..._dreamy, God, _Elliot. Do you not SEE that man?" Kurt moaned in his daze.

"Yes. Yes, I _definitely _see him, mmmmm..." Elliot teased, trying to get Kurt's attention.

It worked.

"HEY! I _said to back off..._Mine." Kurt scowled through a whisper. He looked back at Blaine, only to find the History teacher staring intensely at Kurt.

Kurt gulped. _Were ...were his eyes, like, dark? Or maybe it's the lighting? Jesus, hold me..._Kurt thought, again licking his lips.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Elliot just about shouted.

Kurt jumped and squeaked, turning red. _"W-What?!" _

"Haaaaaiiiirrrrrspray, man,..." Elliot drawled out, waving a hand in front of the pale man's face to snap him out of it.

"Oh. That? It's under the bathroom sink."

Elliot scoffed and walked off.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine stared at Kurt from across the room. Oh, you bet your sweet loving ass he was jealous. Ecspecially, with that...seemingly-awesome-badass-rocker-singer-guy...Blaine was over-thinking it, to be honest.

_Is...is that his boyfriend? Nah, can't be. They're not touchy-touchy...brother? No they don't evn LOOK the same...maybe he's just a roommate. Well, damn. Lucky seemingly-awesome-badass-rocker-singer-guy...he looks awfully...devine in those pants, though...Oh wait, Rachel is talking to me... _

"Mmmhmm, Yeah..." Blaine nodded along, as Berry ranted and raved about that week critic reviews for a certain Broadway play _she loved, _but, apparently, well...the critics _did not_.

He heard that Elliot dude practically _yell _Kurt's _entire _name after they were basically eye-fucking across the room..._Or was it just me? Maybe I'M being to forward...? Wow. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Beautiful. _Blaine sighed dreamily, and watched the rocker walk off with a scoff. _YES. Finally MINE now..._Blaine shook his head, wondering where _the hell THAT came from..._

"Well, have fun, Blaine! Can I give you some advice?" Rachel said lowly, leaning in closer to Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Sure."

"Stick around." She said simply, watching Kurt, Britt, and Santana gather their things from across the room.

"W-Why?" He asked, geniunely curious.

"He seems..._happier _since he came home that day _you _started to sub for Mrs. Thorne..." Rachel said with sincereity.

"O-Ok, thanks, Rach. I appreciate it." Blaine blinked, processing this information.

"Anytime! Plus...you guys are _so adorable together..." _Rachel cooed.

"BYE, Rachel!" Kurt said frustratingly, grabbing a dumbfounded Blaine Anderson along with the rest of Kurt's friends to enjoy their _second _date.

A/N: Review, please? :):)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to give a shoutout to Lyla. She gave me the motivation to write another chapter of this. (Plus, it was time for me to update again, lol.) You can follow her on TWitter at CrissXIrwin. Thanks again, sweetie! I'm SO sorry it's been awhile! I hope this makes up for the time lost... Enjoy! :) ALL MISTAKES MY OWN, NO BETA.

Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, swearing, Eli being an asshole, ...some violence, not bad though...

Chapter 8

Kurt down yet _another _shot of vodka, his eyes roaming around the night club. His heart raced as he could smell the musky cologne of one sexy Blaine Anderson, sitting next to him with a worried face.

"K-Kurt...?"

"Mmmhm?" Kurt mumbled, snapping his fingers to get the attention of the bartender for another drink.

"Do...do y-you think maybe you should s-slow down...?" Blaine muttered.

Kurt jerked his head in the sexy teacher's direction, studying his face. _Slow down...? With you?! HELL NO. I'd want it hard...fast...and rough...Wait. Where did THAT come from?! _Kurt shook his head to clear his lustful thoughts. "'M fine, Blaine...I'm _splendid._" He deadpanned.

"Are you, though?" He asked again, gently placing his hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt's breathing hitched at the warm contact, and then he sighed. "I'm so _so _sorry, Blaine. I'm just...i-it's just...Rachel is...well, _Rachel. _She's...difficult sometimes." He tried to explain, thinking about the earlier events, _before _they left his loft.

Blaine laughed, and smoothed out his shirt. "So I've noticed..."

"Doesn't mean, I'm still not upset with her though..." Kurt grimaced. The bartender came over with the next shot of clear alcoholic liquid, his eyes roaming Kurt's slender frame inappropriately, and Kurt drank it, oblivious.

Blaine gave the guy a _He's MINE, back off! _jealous look, and the big burly bartender rolled his eyes and sauntered away with a scoff. Blaine smiled in relief. _That's right, he's mine...Soon. Hopefully. _

"Lady lips...hobbit..." Santana came up to Kurt and Blaine smirking, Brittany's pinky linked with the latino's. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much..." Blaine smiled, pushing his specks up back onto his face.

"Drinking til I pass out..." Kurt drawled.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Ok, spill. What's wrong with your boy toy here, Blainers?"

Blaine's mouth went agape at Santana's...blunt choice of words.

"Rachel is pissing me off, to be honest." Kurt said with a frown.

Blaine turned his face away from the taller, already buzzed man, and mouthed to Santana and her blonde girlfriend, _He'll be fine. I'll talk to him. _

"Daw, _good for YOU, _Blainers! You deserve extra brownie points!" Santana cooed teasingly.

Blaine's face turned red, and he frantically shook his head no.

"..._while _everyone is _living there. _It's _obviously _becoming _waaaay _too over crow-Wait, what? Why does Blaine deserve extra brownie points?" Kurt asked, his index finger tracing his shot glass.

"Nothing, Kurt. Let's go dance, yes?" Blaine intervened, immediately grabbing Kurt's hand to lead him to the dance floor, his hazel eyes gazing wonderously at the blues, reds, and greens from the lights up above.

"Smooth move, Anderson!" Santana hooted over the music, with Britt clapping excitedly by her side.

"B-Blaine...what is San talking about?" Kurt repeated breathlessly, as Blaine turned them both around, wrapping his arms around Kurt's peite waist, his hands setting comfortably on Kurt's hipbones.

"Nothing...sooo, how long have you know Rachel?" Blaine smiled, his hips dancing in rhythm to the beat.

"Oh, I've known her since high school." Kurt slurred, looking around at the other slightly inebriated dancers.

Blaine hummed. ""Mmmhm, ok...What is your dream?"

Kurt stopped short, and gazed into his history teacher's hazel orbs. His heart beat wildly in his chest, to the point where he could literally _feel _his pulse. _No one has ever asked me that...not even Santana...Rachel...Elliot...Mercedes..._Kurt blinked as Blaine waited patiently for his answer. _My dad is the only person that has ever aked me that question._

"Kurt? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"N-No...of course not. I-It's just uhm, w-well, no one has never really _asked _me that before. Or seemed...interested in my dreams or goals in life."

"Oh." Blaine said dumbfoundly. _Oh wow. Brownie points for me, then! _"So?"

Kurt smiled timidly, his glasz eyes narrowing to a strip of green light on the dance floor, coming from the colorful and captivating ceiling. "D-Don't laugh..."

"Hey, I won't laugh. Remeber I told you _mine? _A musician!" Blaine assured his date happily.

_Yeah, I remember. You'd make a beautiful musician, too. _"Yeah..." Kurt hesitated.

Blaine waited as the music changed.

"I want to work in fashion." Kurt suddenly blurted out.

Blaine lifted a triangular eyebrow. "R-Really, Kurt?" His hazel eyes lit up, and a huge grin spread across his face.

Kurt ducked his head and blushed.

"You'd be fantastic!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

Kurt looked up slowly, and started to open his mouth, but before he could reply, the crowd started to applause.

"Gooooood evening guys! I hope everyone is having a great time! Well, we're a new band. We are Pamela Landsbury, and we're _always _looking for new members, so, please enjoy our music!" Elliot chirped excitedly into the mic up at the front of the stage. Kurt turned to see a woman standing next to him, looking to be maybe in her early 20s, Kurt guessed. As she smiled and flipped her dirty blonde hair back, Elliot backed up, whispered something in her ear, and proceeded to grab his mic.

_**I'm gonna marry the night...**_

_** I won't give up on my life,...**_

__Elliot started to sing, and the crowd pumped their fists in the air, and danced to their amazing music.

_**I'm gonna lace up my boots, **_

_** Throw on some leather and cruise...**_

___He's amazing! _Kurt thought. He looked at Blaine and Blaine's jaw was clenched, Kurt could tell. _What's wrong with Blaine? Why does he look so...tense? _

Blaine felt a pang of jealousy towards this...seemingly-awesome-badass-rocker-singer-guy...Blaine frowned as he thought. _What if Kurt likes him? _Blaine looked towards his _date _and, sure enough, Kurt eyed _Elliot _with such...awe. Blaine scoffed, pouted, and folded his arms across his buff chest. "Kurt..."

"Mmmmhmm?" Kurt smiled, swaying back and forth to the music, his gaze never leaving Elliot and that lady doing a _fantabulous _job on the guitar.

"K-Kurt...I'm, uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom...I'll be right back, ok?" Blaine muttered, his eyes narrowed to the floor.

"Oh! Ok, I'll be here..." Kurt stated honestly, trying to get his _date _to look at him, but to no avail. _What's wrong? Talk to me, please..._Kurt slilently pleaded in his mind.

Blaine looked up, hurt apparent on his face. He nodded and walked off, avoiding the drunken couples dancing and grinding steadily against each other's sweaty bodies.

Blaine sniffed, making his way towards the _Men's _sign hung loosely in the far back. He opened the door, and found a vacant stall right away. Closing the door, he did his business.

As he finished washing his hands, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Blaine."

_Fuck. Can this night get ANY FUCKING worse?! Eli. _

"W-Wha yo' doin' here...?" Eli slurred and wobbled towards his ex.

Blaine immediately backed up against the wall, feeling a bad sensation in the pit of his stomache. _Shit, no no no. Not now, please..."Probably _the _same thing _you are, Eli..." Blaine answered with an eyeroll.

"Drinkin'?" Eli asked, coming closer. He smelled Blaine and shook his head. "Yo' do't smell like booze..." He hiccuped.

Blaine gulped. "No...I'm not drinking tonight..."

"Well, _I am. _Because, look at me, Blaine...I can be _responsible. _I even have a desig'ted driiiver..." Eli spat out.

"Uh, ok. Well, great!" Blaine feigned a smile, starting to head back to his date. "I'll let you get back to having fun, then."

"Blaine. I ha'e those papers yo' want...but," Another hiccup, "I'm not givi'n up on us..." Eli stuttered, as he pressed a hand to his stomache looking a little pale.

Blaine's heart sunk. _Offfff coooourse...he's gotta make shit harder..._"Well, you _do _remember my brother, Cooper, right?"

Eli looked up and nodded warily.

"He's a lawyer...be careful what you say to me..." Blaine pressed.

"Waaaai...I thought he...h-he wa' a commercial dude..." Eli asked with a confused look.

"That's really none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Blaine started for the door.

"No! Wai'!" Eli stepped closer, reeking of the nasty alcohol. "Do...do you still lo'e meee?"

Blaine just stared at him.

The door opened, and Kurt stumbled in, and looked between both men, his face dropping instantly. Blaine looked over to Kurt and gave him a _Please help me! _look.

Kurt smirked, and walked over. "Honey! _There _you are! I was getting _so _worried! Are you ok?" Kurt walked over, grabbed Blaine's trembling hand, and smiled adoringly at the curly-haired man.

"I'm good, sweetie." Blaine answered, visibly relaxing to the touch of one Kurt Hummel. They caressed each other's palms.

Eli scoffed. "So I see you found a _twink? _Is he a rebound, Blaine? What do's HE ha'e that _I _don't..._" _

Blaine saw red. He stepped forward, balling his other fist. "Hey! I..."

"Baby?" Kurt cooed gently in his date's ear. "He's not worth it. Let's go grab some cheesecake."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped back. "You're right Kurt, he's not. Have a wonderul night, Eli. I _expect _to see those _papers. _You _know _when, too. No more games."

Eli sneered. "Karma is a bitch, Blaine..."

Kurt led himself and Blaine to the door, but before he opened it, he whispered menacingly into Eli's ear, _"Stay away _from him."

Eli lunged forward, ready to attack Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, seeing that this plastered bastard was too far _gone _and _waaaay _to _slow. _Kurt kicked the asshole in the groin, and Eli crouched down, wincing in pain.

"Y-You...little...!" He huffed out, now sprawled out on the floor.

They left the bathroom, with Eli's shouts of _Hey! I'm NOT done with you Blaine Anderson! _to _I'll get you BOTH back! Just you wait and SEE!, _Kurt found the nearest table, and sat down. He held his face in his hands, and starting shaking.

Blaine crouched down next to the taller, scared man. "Kurt? Honey?"

Kurt's heart sped up at the term of endearment, and he found himself slowly starting to calm down from the _pure rage _from before.

"Kurt..._talk to me. _What's wrong? I'm _so SO _sorry you had to see that man. H-He's El-" Blaine started.

"Eli. Y-Yeah, I g-got that, Blaine..." Kurt said through shaking sobs.

Blaine gently placed a finger under Kurt's pale chin, lifting his head up to gaze into his tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kurt gulped.

"I-I...I understand if y-you never want t-to speak or see me ag-" Blaine rambled on nervously, now picking at his pants seam.

"Wait. What?"

Blaine looked up. "What?"

They stared at each other for a minute.

_I don't want to stop seeing you? When did I ever say that? _Kurt thought, getting lost in those beautiful honey colored orbs.

"You don't?" Blaine mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You s-said you don't want to s-stop seeing me..." Blaine replied, his eyes darting around the bar. _Great. Fucking Elliot is coming. What ELSE could go wrong...?! _Blaine sighed.

"I-I ...I did? Oh. I guess I said that out loud..." kurt giggled, and Blaine wiped away his tears.

"Guys? What happened?" Elliot came up to them, a concerned expression planted upon his face.

"Asshole exes, _that's _what happened." Blaine spat out. He immediately looked to Kurt, and his gaze softened.

"S-So...when you s-said, _people _were holding you b-back from singing, you meant h-him, didn't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, Kurt."

"Gosh, Blaine, you _do not _deserve someone like..._him. _I'm sorry. You should be happy..." Kurt stated honestly.

_I am. I'm happy right now. With you. _Blaine thought, closing his eyes and smiling.

"You...what? Y-You are?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"W-What?" Blaine looked up.

"Y-You said you _were happy _right now..." Kurt said with a prominent blush across his usual pale cheeks.

"Shit. Word vomit." Blaine muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, you guys? I'm going to gather up everyone and we'll head home. Is that ok?" Elliot piped up, pulling his phone out to text Santana and her girlfriend.

"Yes." _Sounds great to me. As long as he goes with me._

"Yeah." _Don't leave me, Kurt. I'm scared._

Blaine and Kurt both answered in unison, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"G-Great...uh...well, I'll be right back." Elliot walked off, apparently finally getting ahold of the girls.

xxxK&Bxxx

"That asshole doesn't know what's _coming, ME NO GUSTA!" _Santana yelled as she walks into the loft, with everyone in tow. Brittany sat on the couch with a tired sigh.

Elliot went to his "room" to make a phone call.

Blaine and Kurt were right outside Kurt's loft door, both of them just standing there awkwardly.

"Kurt, I..."

"So, Blaine,..."

They both stopped, then laughed.

"Kurt, you can go first." Blaine smiled.

"Well, it's been an interesting night...uhm,...I'm still slightly feeling the effects of the vodka...but, yeah..." Kurt said, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, uh, interesting is definitely the right word. Again, I'm _so _sorry. I didn''t know he would be there..." Blaine said with sincereity.

Kurt looked up. "It's ok, Blaine. I had fun..." _Because I was with you. _

"You did?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...I did."

"Ok." Blaine said, licking his lips. He pushed his glasses up, and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Kurt smirked. "Well, I should _hope so. _Unless, I ditch your class, _Mr. Anderson." _

Blaine laughed nervously, "R-Right, sorry..."

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said softly, his eyes flickering down to the teachers lips.

"G-Goodnight, Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...Can you guys just _kiss _so I can turn the damn lights off?! _Jesus Christ..._" Santana's voice boomed from inside.

They heard Rachel hissing out, _"San, shut UP! God!" _

Kurt blushed, and looked at his loft door behind him. "Damn it, Satan..."

Blaine giggled. He stepped forward, and Kurt looked up. "Goodnight, Kurt. See you Monday. No ditching, please." He pressed his lips to Kurt's pale cheek, and winked as he walked off, pulling out his keys.

Kurt licked his lips and moaned. "Damn it...why does it seem like I never have enough fucking _time _with him?!" He mumbled, clearly pissed off that Blaine had already left.

Kurt's phone pinged with an incoming text.

_**Blaine: You're adorable when you blush. Sleep tight. :) **_

__Kurt squealed, pressing his phone to his chest, and skipped inside to tell of his disatrous-but-still-obviously-interesting-night to his roommates.

A/N: Review, please? :3

-Marianne


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HUGE shout out to kikiwarbler on Twitter! I absolutely ADORED your review, and it seriously made me sob...lol. Here's your update. Please let me know if I can improve on anything, because right now I don't use a beta. All mistakes my own. If there's something you would like to see, let me know, I'll try my best. I have plans for this fic, so I can't really _rush_ per se, BUT I can try to please each and every one of you amazing readers! :) Enjoy! :)

Chapter 9

"...Kurt..."

"Mmmmfph..."

_"_..._Kurt..." _Rachel sighed, trying to stir a cranky Kurt Hummel to life. Not to mention, his hangover she didn't quite process yet...

"Go 'way...sleep m're, ple'se..." Kurt mumbled groggily into his pillow, one hand finding his head from the constant _pounding,_ then smiled as he drifted off back to sleep, seeing only captivating hazel orbs and dark tousled curls.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Get up!" Rachel screeched, hitting him with a pillow.

Kurt bolted upright, his hair absolutely dishelved, eyes half open, and raised his voice. "Rachel! Is this an emergency?!" He squinted his eyes to avoid the harsh sunlight. _I'm never drinking again..._

"Well...no...I-I..." She started.

"...Is _someone dying?!" _He grumbled again.

"W-Well, uh, n-no...but, _Kurt, _listen..." She pressed on, hands on her hips.

"...Is the house on fire...?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

Rachel scoffed.

"Then please _please _leave...and let me _SLEEP!" _Kurt complained, rolling back over to stuff his face comfortably back into his pillow, falling fast asleep, yet again within seconds.

Rachel looked at him one last time, shook her head disapprovingly, and left his ''room''.

xxxK&Bxxx

"I told you so, Berry..." Santana sing-songed as Rachel came out, making her way over to the couch.

She sat down with a huff, folding her arms across her chest. "He _needs _to _wake up, _San..." She reprimanded.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel, he had a _late night _last night. There's _no way in _hells Hummel is gonna get his pasty ass out of bed before noon..." She argued, then looked down at her watch. 9:28 am. _Ha! Yeah, he'll be in there for a while..._"It's too _early _for him to get up. You _know _this."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. I'm going to go down the street to grab some coffee..." She said, getting up to collect her purse, coat, and scarf.

"Uh, huh." Santana waved her hand as the brunette slammed the door. She flipped the tv channel to another show, one hand on her girlfriend's thigh as she slept peacefully next to her. Santana smiled.

xxxK&Bxxx

"I'm baaaaaack! And I have coffee and donuts people!" Rachel sang out as she entered the loft, hands full of the delicious and fattening donuts, ranging from glazed to chocolate to plain and the steaming coffees. She sat them down at the table.

A weary looking Elliot came out, licking his lips. "You had me at donuts."

Rachel smiled, and rolled her big brown eyes.

"Oooo! Thanks, Rachel!" Brittany squealed, getting up from the couch to make her way over to the treats.

"You had _me _at coffee, Berry. I knew you were useful for _something _around here..." San joked as she followed her girlfriend.

Rachel frowned and crossed her arms. "Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, h's sti' sle'ping..." Elliot said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned.

"Seriously serious, Berry. I _tolds _you...not before noon..." Santana corrected, checking her watch. _11: 37am. Soon enough. _

"Hmmprfh." She pouted, grabbing a coffee, and heading towards Kurt's room, once again. "Kuuuuurt..." She whispered upon entering slowly.

Silence.

"Kuuuuurrrt..."

A slight movement from the snoring man.

She came closer, waving the coffee closely, but not too close to his face.

A lick of his lips.

She smirked. "Coffee?"

Kurt muttered, sitting up, "Mmmrpfh...Wha...?"

"I come bearing gifts..." She smiled sweetly.

"Is Blaine here?" He asked, peeking one eye open and looked around.

"Well, uh, no...but Kuuuurt, _coffee!" _She tried again.

Kurt frowned at the mention of Blaine not being around. He glanced at his phone on the beside table, noting the time, and groaned weakly, "Ok, then wake me up when it's noon, please, Berry." He flopped back in to his heavy midnight blue duvet, snoring seconds later.

Santana piped up from the kitchen, "Told you, Berry!"

Rachel stormed out, clearly pissed off.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt rutted against his bed sheets, moaning and panting Blaine's name. "Mmmm, Blaaainnne, yeees..." In his vivid dream, all he could see was a tangle of limbs, hot wet mouths, and sounds of desperate whimpering and whining against a wall as Blaine devoured Kurt hungrily. "T-There...ahhhh..."

"Porcleain, wakey wakey..."

"No...w-want more...n-not now..." Kurt whined against his pillow, one hand palming his prominent erection through his pajama pants.

"I have coffee, Hummel..." San tried again, smirking when she heard him chanting his sexy history teacher's name continously as he gyrated his hips against his bed.

"Blaine is on his way over, Hummel. Chop chop!"

Kurt popped his eyes open at the mention of _Blaine _and then, THEN everything seemed okay in this cruel world. He propped himself up on his elbows, and stretched. "He is...please, _please _tell me it's true..." Kurt smiled dreamily.

"Coffee?" San smirked, offering the coffee to one adorable and slightly flushed Kurt Hummel. She walked away, and he whimpered, already getting up to follow the warm and pleasant smell of dark liquid.

"Come here...come b-back...n-need you, coffee..." Kurt spoke to the coffee, as if it would magically speak back to him. "And, oh my _god, _would _someone please _get me an Advil..."

She sat it down on the table next to the open box of two glazed and one chocolate donut, and he licked his lips, sitting down to enjoy a late breakfast. _"That's _how it's done, Berry. Learn from the best."

Kurt moaned as he sipped his coffee. "Where's Blaine?"

"Shit! Um, about that, Hummel..." Santana stated, looking guilty.

xxxK&Bxxx

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, Satan?!" Kurt screamed, his arms flailing wildly as a squealing Rachel Berry _tried to _restrain him from tearing off the latino's head in rage. "What _do you MEAN he's NOT here..."_

"Oh hush it up, Hummel...I only _did _that so you can get out of bed..." Santana stated bluntly.

Kurt scoffed. "Why would you do that to me?!"

"Kurt! Stop! Eek!" Rachel held his arms down, trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

"Would everyone just _stop the bitching, _shit, guys..." Santana retorted. "Honestly...it was just a harmless prank..."

Kurt's eyes widened. "J-Just...just a..." A scoff, "I-I'm...you are..." Kurt stuttered out, trying to get his point across. Finally, his mind caught up, that, indeed _Blaine wasn't here... _and his shoulders slumped in defeat against Rachel. A tear fell down his porcleain cheek, and Rachel looked over to Santana with a confused shrug of her shoulders. He made his way to the couch and _flopped _down in misery.

Rachel and Santana shared a worried look.

Elliot came out from the bathroom, eyes set on a distant Kurt Hummel. "What's his problem?"

"Santana here, _may or may not have _lied to him about Blaine..." Rachel said, flipping her hair back.

The latino rolled her eyes and Elliot tried to stiffle a giggle.

"He'll be fine...in a couple of hours...just watch..." Elliot reasoned.

"H-He's not here...w-what if he d-doesn't want t-to see me anymore...I mean, l-last night _was _pretty bad...with the whole Eli t-thing..." Kurt whispered sadly, staring off into, well, nothing as he hugged a couch cushion to his chest for a warm ebrace.

"Okaaaay, meanwhile, _I'm _headed to the gym...cause you know...I'm eating _waaaay to much pie again..._talk to you guys later..." Elliot said, making a weird face, then left hurriedly.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean, 'the whole Eli thing'?!" Rachel asked, doing appropriate air quotes. She got comfortable, waiting for Kurt to share.

"Wooooooooow, Kurt, that's pretty messed up. But, I don't think he doesn't _not _want to see you again..." Rachel said, soothing Kurt's arm. "I mean, did you guys, uh, kiss at the ned of your date?"

"Yeah..." Kurt whispered again, a dreamy smile immediately coming across his face. "It was...perfect."

"Oh, _God, _Hummel...it was a peck on the cheek, Rach. Sheesh..." San spoke up.

"Who _cares _if he fucking _kissed _my _cheek,..._I STILL loved it..." Kurt stated, feeling his temper resurface again. He took a deep breath. "A-Anyway, yeah...so there's that..." He mumbled, saddened once again.

Suddenly, Santana broke the deafening silence. "Well, _this _calls for some shopping...or something..." She mumbled with a wave of her hand and got up, heading towards her partition of the loft.

Kurt continued to stare at the floor.

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, it's going to be ok. I know what you need. You need a distraction." She smiled, and turned the t.v. on, and immediately chose a show to catch up on from the dvr. She got comfortable, and wrap her arm around his shoulder for comfort.

From behind them, Brittany piped up, "I want to buy a donut making machine...or maybe I can ask Lord Tubbington to help me build it..."

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine sighed, going over yet _again, _the students work, trying to concentrate, but to no avail. His mind kept drifting back to one Kurt Hummel and the events of last night. And it surely didn't help with Addy in the living room belting out "Part Of Your World" from _The Little Mermaid. _He rolled his eyes nonetheless, and smiled at the cuteness and innocence of his daughter. _Ok, Blaine...concentrate..._As his red pen started to finally flow smoothly across each paper he graded, his mind once again drifted to Kurt. Evey now and then, he would pause, glance at his phone to see if the adorable student either texted _or _called.

Nothing.

Blaine frowned. _Wow. My life certainly seems empty when he isn't around...at least I have Addy. _He grinned stupidly, and continued to grade.

"Daddy?" Addy asked, bouncing up to her father.

Blaine sighed, but smiled. "Yes, sweetheart?" He focused on the next question.

"Can we go get ice cream?"

Blaine looked up at her through his glsses, and his eyes went wide. "Ice cream? Why?"

She shrugged, a curl bouncing with the movement. "Yeah, why not? You look sad."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, and gently moved her curl, tucking it securely behind her ear. "I-"

He was cut off by a _buzz. _He glanced at his phone, and his stomach did flip flops at a new text message. "Give me a second, ok, honey?" He said, picking up his phone. "Go watch your movie. I'll just be a second."

She chirped, "Ok!" And ran back over to the couch, flopping on it, and grabbed a cushion to get comfortable.

Blaine's heart pounded as he swiped the screen.

_**Unknown: We need to talk. **_

__**Blaine: Who is this? **

_**Unknown: Oh, hi. I should probably tell you it's Elliot. **_

__Blaine's brow furrowed, and suddenly he felt a pang of jealousy. _Elliot...Kurt's ROOM MATE Elliot...What the heck does HE want with ME? _Blaine thought discouragingly. He replied.

**Blaine: Ok...hello. What do you want with me, Elliot? And may I ask how you got my number?**

Blaine felt naseated.

_**Elliot: Oh, no worries, man. I'm not here to steal your Kurt if that's what you're wondering...quite the opposite. ;) BTW, I stole Kurt's phone to retrieve your number. **_

___Oh my GOD?! Is he...is he COMING ON TO ME?! No...ew...just NO. _

**Blaine: I'm scared to ask...**

_**Elliot: Oh! God...nothing like THAT. Ok, look. Kurt's at home POUTING and I need you to maybe call him or something. **_

__Blaine's heart stung at the thought of Kurt at home, probably crying, alone...He dialed Elliot's number. "Hello?"

"Hey man! What's up?" Elliot said breathlessly.

"Maaaaay I ask _why _Kurt is sitting at home, alone, crying?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned for Kurt's well-being.

"Oh, he's not alone. Santana's there...and Rachel, too. Basically everyone is. But he seems...oh I don't know...uhm, off? He thinks you may be mad at him? I'm not sure why, I just enjoyed eating my donut..." Elliot stated, wiping his forehead with a white towel from the gym's locker room.

Blaine shook his head. "You're weird, man. No, I'm not mad at him. Being with what happened with Eli, I'm _still _pissed..."

"Daddy..." Addy begged, pulling on his pant leg impatiently. "Ice cream, pleeeeeease?" She pouted.

Blaine looked down at her. "Hey, Elliot?"

"Hmm?"

"What's everyone doing today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm working out at the gym..." He started.

_Explains why he was breathless. _Blaine thought.

"Santana just texted me. She's planning on shopping with Brit...Kurt is sulking...Rachel is watching t.v with him. Why?" He finished, as he read all of his texts from his roomies. He shook his head, smiling.

"I think I should call Kurt. You think he's up for ice cream?" Blaine smiled now, thinking of an idea.

"Sure, why not? I mean, come _on man, _it's ice cream..." Elliot said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. His daughter's eyes widened, waiting for his father's answer. Blaine held up a finger. "Ok. I'll call him, then. Thanks, Elliot."

"No problem. Have fun."

Blaine nodded and hung up. He immediately called Kurt. Waiting patiently for his Kurt _(wait...where the hell did THAT come from?!) _he drummed his fingers on his desk.

Kurt answered and Blaine heard a distant shuffle and whispers of _ssssh! _on he other end. "H-Hello?"

"Kurt, hi."

"H-Hi...uhm, what's up?" Kurt stuttered nervously.

"Kurt..." Blaine frowned, catching on to now how Kurt is feeling.

"Y-Yeah?" He breathed out.

"Why...why do you sound nervous? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No! No, of course not, Blaine...I-I just had a bbad morning, is all..." He said honestly.

Blaine could hear Santana shouting _Good Lord, just go DO something with him before you make ME depressed...SHIT. _He laughed. "Was...was that Santana?!"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, that was her, and _yes _I've been sulking all morning..."

"Mmmhmm. Well, I have an idea...if you're up for it?" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt perked up. "Yes?"

"How does ice cream sound?"

"Lovely!" Kurt said a little _too _quickly.

Again, he could hear Santana shout _FUCK yes...maybe you'll actually get LAID, Hummel..._

"Satan! Shut _up!" _Kurt hissed, trying to cover the speaker, but Blaine still heard, and he giggled. _Kurt is adorable, oh my god..._

"Well, if it's ok, Addy is coming too...actually you can thank HER. It was her idea..." Blaine laughed.

"Ok! Well, I guess I'll see you and Addy soon, then?" Kurt said, and Blaine _just knew _he was finally smiling.

"Yeah! Ok, Kurt. See you soon..." Blaine nodded to his daughter, and she screeched.

Kurt chuckled on the other end, and Blaine decided he wanted _that _as his ringtone, if possible. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" He replied, oh so softly.

"Smile more. You're beautiful when you smile..." Blaine said.

Kurt's breathing hitched, and then there was silence.

Blaine waited.

"Hey, Blaine! Uhm, he's getting ready. He told me to tell you he'll see you and Addy soon!" Rachel chirped on the other line.

"Ok, great! Thanks, Rach."

She hummed, and disconnected the call. He sighed, rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses, and yawned.

"Come _on, _Daddy! Let's go!" Addy pressed.

Blaine stood up, stretched, and got his coat on. He grabbed Addy's little hand, and made their way to the ice cream store.

He couldn't _wait _to see Kurt.

Review, please? :D


End file.
